Breakaway
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Anastasia is a simple girl who wishes for nothing more than to be free. To have her very own dragon and find her purpose in life. But she couldn't, not with a curse. Not with the fear of being a accused of being a witch. Then one night Hiccup fell from a cliff and into her life. Can he help her reach her dreams or will the curse interfere with their goals? HiccupXoc
1. Chapter 1

On the island of Zerno a major battle was taking place. Cabins were on fire, there were battle cries' coming from every side of the land and the sound of metal clashing together rung through. Vikings of Zerno fought off the Tekero invaders. The Zerno and Tekero were at constant war for many generations and tonight was the night the Tekero wanted to end this war and claim victory. The Tekero sneak attacked the Zerno on their land when the full moon had risen in the sky. The Zerno Vikings were caught off guard when the Tekereo Vikings started attacking them when they were preparing for slumber. Zerno Vikings fought with their night wear and a single weapon to quickly defend their home. Thick black smoke covers the land as the battle rages on. A dark figure emerges from the black smoke and he was covered in battle scars and his olive skin was stain with blood and dirt. He stood at six feet tall, muscular arms that could break a man skull into pieces. His black beard in a knotted mess as it reached his buff chest covered by solid metal from his armor and his dread locks in thick matted mess. His beady green eyes scanned the area in search of the Chief of the Village. He wields his mighty axes in his right hand as he walked through the battle ground.

"TIMBRICK!" shouted a stern voice. The man known as Timbrick paused and turns around to see the prey he was seeking for behind him.

"Ceaser, how nice of ye to finally join the battle!" Timbrick respond with a sickening grin. Ceaser growls as he clenches his trusty sword in his left hand. His built is similar to Timbrick, he only lacked as much battle scars and had a decent tan. Ceaser beard is a thick wavy dirty blonde shade and his eyes are a piercing icy blue. Ceaser took a running stance as he shouts and charges at Timbrick with all his might.

Meanwhile, Ceaser wife held their only son to her chest as she avoids battle. The baby was only five months old and he slept soundly against his mother's chest. The mother desperately looks for a safe haven for her and her son to hide.

"Lady Leila over here!" shouted a croaky voice. Leila look up to see a short hunched over old woman with saggy tan skin, brown eyes and tangled gray hair bucking her over into the woods. Leila sigs in relief when she saw it was one of her maids. She held her son tightly against her chest and ran across the battle felid to escape. She ran as fast as she could with her son and her night gown. Her blonde locks wiping through the cold air as she ran. She stumbles a few times, but she caught her footing. The old hag cried for her to run faster as she noticed her lady was spotted by Timbricks.

"Faster Lady Leila faster!" She cried. But it was too late. Timbrick set his eyes on the Chief's wife and son. He shouted his battle cry and waved his dull axe slicing Ceaser stomach making a large deep cut across his torso. Ceaser cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, blood rush down his pelvic and legs. It stains the grassy ground where he once stood strong. Timbrick took this chance to charge at Lady Leila and aims his heavy axe at her back. With one hard throw the axe wheels through the air and stab itself vertically on Leila back. The Chief turn around to see the axe piercing through his wife back and screams out in agony. He tries to stand, but he couldn't. His head spun, his vision got blurry and his breathing got heavier. The cut on his body sent a burning sensation through him. All he could do was watch his wife died helplessly.

Leila had not yet fell as she weakly walks to her maid. With a soft kiss to the head Leila hands her son over to the old woman.

"Please, p-protect him…" she said hoarsely. The old woman brown eyes swells up with tears as she took the boy out of her Ladies hand and held him tightly to her chest. She shook in fear as he watches her Lady falls to her knees and gagging on her own blood.

"GO, NOW!" she shouts before collapsing to the ground with the rest of the fallen Vikings.

The hag gasps in horror at the sight. Her watery eyes scan the area to see her village burning to the ground. The village she grew up in is destroy overnight. The old hag saw Timbrick walking up behind Ceaser and snapping his neck. His body fell lifelessly on the ground. The woman covers her mouth and she cries at decreased leader. Timbrick made his victory cry and his follower cries with him in celebration of their success. The Vikings of Zerno had lost all hope on winning the battle with little men and no leader. The remaining men surrender and were taken as prisoner. Timbrick's eyes look straight to the old hag with the baby. The old woman eyes widen as if she seen the very devil herself. The fire behind him gave him a fearful look as his face darken, blood painted his face and body and the dead bodies scattered around him made it more horrifying. Timbrick grabs a sword and charges at her. The old woman finally coming to her senses and ran into the woods for her life as she held the baby. Her face got clawed at by branches as she sped into the depth of the woods. She zigged zagged as she pants heavily, her old lungs burned as she gasped for air. She couldn't run any faster and at this rate she wouldn't be able to keep running. She decides to take cover in a cove and hid in the shadows of the rocks. She clasps her right hand over her mouth to muffle her heavy breathing as she held the baby in her left arm.

Timbrick roars through the woods as he slashes tree branch after tree branch in search of the hag. He searches the area with his beady eyes fill with bloodlust. He then came across a cove and heard a faint baby whine. He smirks as he crept inside and held his weapon by his side.

The old woman hushed the baby quietly not wanting to get caught. She bounces him softly to get him to be quite, but it was too late. Timbrick yanks the woman by her hair and brought her to the light of the full moon. She cries out in pain as she held the baby tightly against her.

"Give me the baby!" he demanded. The old woman shook her head and held the baby tighter against her avoiding contact with him. Timbrick growls at her stubbornness, but smirks with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Fine, you can die with him!" he shouted and pierced his sword through the son and the old woman. The baby went limp, but the old woman cries out in pain. Timbrick smirks as he presses harder into her. The old hag screeches as she looks at Timbrick with green glowing eyes and she grabs Timbrick hand that held the weapon that has pierced her heart and the son's. Her nails dig deep into his skin.

"A life for a life, a wife for a wife. The child yours will bare will have its hair tinted with the village blood and the eyes of our great leader; Ceaser. They will bring shame to your wealth and name. They will hold secret untold and when it is too late all will be unfold." She chanted as her nails ripped through his skin. His blood spills down and hit the ground as he tries to tug himself away.

"Unhand me you witch!" Timbrick finally got a grip and release himself from the old woman's grip. He yanks out the rusty sword out of their bodies. The old hag took one last breath before welcoming death with the child in her arms. She slowly turns to dust with the boy and blew away into the night.

…

Timbrick had return to Tekero as a hero. He had not heed the witches warning since he did not believe in witch craft any of the sort. The first thing he did when he return to his home was make love with his wife.

-9 months later-

Timbrick's wife went into labor. He sat outside with his 2 year old son at his side. His son has his black locks and his green eyes, and his skin is a smooth olive color. They waited for the maid's approval to enter the room. After several hours one of the maids came to get the Chief. Her facial expression shows one of dreadfulness as she allows him in the room. The son stood outside with the maid. The Chief felt the heavy tense in the air and ran to his wife. When he pulls back the blanket that hid his wife he felt his heart break. Blood. Blood was everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, on the nurses and maids. Blood. Like a half a village had just been slaughter in this very room. Timbrick's heart race and he ran to his wife's side. She was near death as she held her new born daughter in her arms. The child skin was a light brown like her mothers. She slept quietly in her arms her eyes not yet open. Timbrick fell to his knees (even with his knees to the floor he was eye level with his wife) as he cups her cheeks gently and tilt her head down slightly to him. Her brown hair in tangled sweaty mess followed her movement as her brown eyes stared into her husband's green eyes. She smiles weakly as she cried softly knowing her life is near the end.

"O-our daughter is b-beautiful…" she said tiredly as she breathes heavily. She strokes her daughter's smooth head as she kisses her forehead. Timbrick felt a knot in his throat and he nods.

"What s-should we name her?" he asks slowly trying not to cry as he caresses his daughters head with his large rough hands. Mary smiles as she began to cry. She just got to meet her daughter and now she has to say good-bye forever. She felt hot as the tears rushed down her cheeks. She couldn't blink them away there was so much sadness building up inside her and she had to release it. She struggles to breathe as she wipes her eyes.

"A-anastasia" she said dimly. Timbrick notices her weakening state and she held her hand tightly.

"That's a beautiful name for our beautiful girl" he told his wife as he kisses her hand. Mary nods and leans against the pillows to support her dying form and looks at her husband on last time. And she knew it was for the last time. She breathes slowly as he heart beat slows down.

"Please, p-protect her. Promise to p-protect her and o-our family…I-I love you…" and with those last words she died.

…

Months passed and Anastasia was 5 months old she still had not open her eyes. Her father began to worry that she might have been born blind. She ate and crawls well, but she still couldn't see. Till one day Anastasia slept in her crib and there was full moon that night. The moon shine on her as she slept peacefully and the light grew brighter on her with each passing second. After a few minutes the moon light reduces and what had happen to Anastasia has been done.

The next morning a maid enters the room to check on the child. When the middle age woman saw the child she screams in fear. The baby hair had turned a bright velvet color and her icy blue eyes shine in the sun light. The maid ran told the Chief and he quickly barges into the room to see the same horror as the maid. When his eyes lock with Anastasia a flash of Ceaser face appears with the same exact eyes. The curse had rain true. When word of the Chief daughter having red hair and eyes of Ceaser they attacked the home where the child is protected in and would chant 'demon child'. Timbrick had no choice, but to leave Tekero if he wanted to protect his family. And one night they vanished from their home and no one knew where they had gone.

…..

-17 years later-

A young woman picked berries, wood and fresh water for her family in the woods. It was her, her brother and her father. Her mother had passed while giving birth to her. She hummed softly as she placed the fresh pick raspberries and blueberries in her basket. The breeze of the October wind blew through her pink timeworn gown as she wonders the woods not too far from her home. She held a white dirty head piece that wrapped tightly around her head with her hair tuck under it. Not a strand was left out from it. She hums as she collected fire wood on her way home.

-Anastasia POV-

As I walk home I sang a tune I heard from a village I use to live in before, but we moved, again. I never knew why we kept moving and my dad never told me or my brother either. All I know with each move he gets more distant and angrier. I look up at the pink and orange skin as I open my mouth as I sang softly to myself.

_SHA LA LA Some day in the future_

_I will, for sure, hold it in my hand_

_Let it softly set ablaze_

_A light in your empty heart._

_The "impulses" of wanting to meet you,_

_the "innocence" of wanting to cry,_

_the fireflies have gone into the blaze of the summer_

_to never come back again._

I went back to humming as I saw my cabin just a few feet away from me. It was a lone cabin. No neighbors or human life in sight for miles. We are surrounded by trees and mountains. I slowly approach my home and open the door to see my dad and brother scaling fishes on the counter I cleaned 2 hours ago. I sigh and place the berries, wood and bucket of water on the kitchen table. Our cabin wasn't anything fancy. We hardly had room for our tables and chairs. We have a fireplace to keep the cabin warm during the winter; the kitchen and living were basically in the same room we just had a counter to divide it. The cabin was made of old trees and bricks so we had a few leaks and cold nights, but it was better than nothing.

I tip toe upstairs (a habit I do) to my room; it was a small room with a slanted small cracked window. My wall was covered with pictures I drew, new and old songs I've written, and dream catchers I made by hand. I have this constant nightmare about a blood slaughtering battle. Whenever I talk to my dad about it he leaves the room without a word. I look at my bed in the corner of the room. Well, it wasn't a bed more like a pile of old clothes I knitted and/or sewed together with a blanket I knitted. My dad buys me yarn so I could make our clothes and blankets whenever our clothes got old or unless. I went to a large piece of broken glass on my wall I use as my mirror and slowly remove my head piece. Red locks spills down from its restricted form and down to my back. It was hovering above my bottom by 3 inches. I am not allowed to remove my head piece out in public only at home. My father told me I would be seen as a witch or a demon. Maybe that's why we move so much. Because of me and my curse. I look nothing like my father or brother. My skin is coco brown, my eyes are icy blue color with thick eyelashes, my lips full and lush and a small button nose. I stood at 4'11 and weight at 107 pounds. I am skinny and frail. In some ways I am beautiful, but I don't feel it. Not on in the inside. Beautiful to me is something special and unique. There is nothing special and unique about a curse.

I sigh and reach for my sketch book on my bed as I sat down and resume to drawing a dragon that I took out from one of my brother many collection of books on dragons. He wanted to become a dragon rider, but he couldn't out here since there aren't any dragons. To me dragons are magically creatures. They are unique and beautiful and sometimes I wish I could find one and fly. Fly somewhere I feel free and accepted. I sighed happily as I finished sketching the Night Fury. But that will always be a dream of mine. I closed the book and went to sleep.

…

Hey, so what do you guys think?

The song name is Sha La La by Hotaru no Hikari


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! Enjoy!

…

I shift in my sleep as beads of sweat fell from my forehead. I curl tightly on my sides as I grunt in pain. I saw flashes right after another in my sleep.

_Fire_

_Dead bodies everywhere_

_And a baby crying_

I cringe when I felt a burning pain in my chest. My breathing came in quickly and uneven as I toss my head side to side while my body grew hot.

_I cough as I look around me; I am surrounded by a thick cloud of black smoke. I couldn't see anything beyond the smoke, but I could hear screaming and metal clashing against each other. I heard footsteps moving towards my direction ahead of me and soon a dark large figure approaches me. He stood six feet tall and held an axe in his right hand; he was cover in battle scars as he stood in front of me. I slowly look up at the figure, but I couldn't see his face. It was just pitch black. I saw him lift the axe up and swing it down on me. I scream a grueling scream as I felt a sharp pain cut across my torso_. _I look down to see blood spilling down my pelvic and legs quickly. I choke on something hard as I fell to my knees as I started to cough up blood. Time seem to move slowly as my eyes water when I saw my blood on the grass. The dark figure looks down at me and said something. I couldn't hear what he was saying. All I heard was a loud ringing in my head that grew louder and louder. I looked up at him weakly as my body shook. He grips my shoulders roughly and starts to shake me. I can hear a faint voice, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. My vision went blurry and I soon black out. _

"ANASTSAIA!" my father yells at me with his thick Scottish accent as he jerks me awake. I scream loudly as I sat up quickly in my bed. My face is hot and sweaty and I breathe heavily. My vision is hazy and my head felt like it was spinning. After some deep breaths and collecting myself I slowly turn to see my dad looking at me with a blank stare while my brother snickers behind him. I blush embarrassed as I look away from them.

"S-sorry" I whisper softly as I look at the ground. I place my hand on my stomach and cringe. I still felt a burning sensation across my torso.

"It is fine, but now I need you to turn around, Anastasia." He demands with his deep voice. I squeak as I nod and did as told. I turn my back to him and I felt his rough hands on my neck as he collected my hair in his left hand. I close my eyes as I stiffen up. Chills run up my spine when I felt a cold dull metal gliding quickly across my neck.

"Alright, I'm done. I and your brother will be back in one weeks' time" he said bluntly before leaving my room. My brother salutes a good bye as he chuckles at me and follows our father out. I sigh softly as I slowly lift my gown to see my stomach. The scar on my abdominal was getting more noticeable each time I had that dream. I reach under my right breast and slants across my stomach and stops above my left hip. It was 3 centimeters wide. I touch it gently and cringe slightly; the pain was subsiding. I heard the cabin front door close and I knew my brother and father have left the cabin. I got up slowly to my crack mirror nervous to see how short my hair is.

"Whoa" I said softly as I touch my hair ends. It is choppy and really uneven. My hair ended just below my chin. I'm quite surprise he has never cut my hair that short before. Maybe we are really low on money. My dad would cut my hair once a month to go sale it in town and tell everyone it comes for the finest of horse hair. The villagers were unsure about it at first since it was red, but my hair is softer than any silk. When they felt it they started buying. My dad sold them depending on the quantity and the length of my hair. He would sale selections of my hair so he could make more money. My hair could be used for making clothes, tread or even to make wigs. My dad started selling my hair when I was ten years old when he had brush my hair to get a ball of honey my brother stick in my hair out. In 2 weeks time grew back quickly healthy. I look at my window to see my brother and father disappear into the woods. When they were out of sight I quickly grabbed my navy blue cape and ran outside to the beach. The only place I felt free to be me! I smile happily as I ran bare foot through the woods.

I jumped over logs, duck under fallen trees and tree branches. I ignore the pain that was shooting through my stomach as I kept my speed. I dodge the triggers to the trips my dad and brother set up for invaders or animals. When I was twelve years old I stepped on a bear trap and it cut deep through my right ankle. The doctor my dad took me to in a nearby village told him I would lose my right foot. But that night when I cried and prayed in my room it healed on its own, but it left a nasty scar. We never return to the village afraid to be accused of witch craft and we moved the next night. I pick up my gown and ran faster. I came across a lake and skipped on the stones to get across. My toes grip the stones when I ran diagonally on them and released when I went to the next stone and I jump to land. I smile happily when I smelt the salty air. I'm so close! I sped up and finally felt the cool sand against my feet. I smile as I look at the ocean. The moon shine brightly on the water making it look like its glowing. I remove my cape and laid it on the sand and I walked up to the water. I dip my right toe in than my whole foot.

"Cold!" I squeak happily shivering slightly as I place my left foot inside the water. I beam as I walked along the beach enjoying the breeze. I raise my arms to my side horizontally up and close my eyes and I imagine myself high in the night sky just flying above the water. My short hair blew with the wind as I felt relax and free. I came here when my father and brother would leave on their quest for food and money. And I wouldn't where my head piece since there was no one ever around to see me! I hum softly as I kept my eyes closed as I twirled around slowly. My toes dig in the sand to keep and strong stances, but also for my movement can come easily and smooth.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

I got on my knees into the water as I sung softly to myself. I clasp my hands together as I look up at the sky. I stare at the stars as I bow my head in respect to Thor. When I look at the water I saw it quiver as it slightly glowed underneath me. A smile spread across my face.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

I wave my arms gracefully and swing them to the side as I twirl. The water splashes up high with my movement. I position myself as I did a routine I practices whenever I got this chances. It requires lots of balances and patience. I stood on my tip toes as I shift my feet slowly as I dance. My hands up high to the sky as I twirl in a slow elegant manner and stood straight and arch my back and position my arms and hands in a swift manner. I enjoy ballet

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

-Hiccup POV-

The sun had finally sets on a long hard working day. The villagers and I were making a new shelter for the baby dragons to play in since they tend to burn the cabins when they play in a group outside. In a week they had burnt down 3 houses so far. I sat on a stone with Toothless by my side as I pat his head and I released a heavy sigh.

"It's been a long day huh, bud?" I ask him as he nods and lies down on the floor next to me. Toothless and the other dragons were in charge of watching the baby dragons and making sure they didn't burn anything else. That is a difficult task on its own since baby dragons really don't listen to anyone. I look at the new shelter in the distance watching some villagers cleaning up and added some last details. It is a pretty decent size and it was made out of tough oak trees and rocks from the mountain side. I sigh as I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair as I enjoy the October breeze. My green eyes look up at the sky that is lite with millions of stars.

"Beautiful" I whispered softly admiring the view.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself" came a sassy voice. I follow the direction the voice came from and saw my beautiful girlfriend, Astrid. She tucks her blonde locks behind her ears as she approaches me. Once she was in front of me she leans down and kisses me on the lips. I smile and return the kiss happily as I place my hands on her neck pulling her closer. I heard Toothless groan and move away from us. I and Astrid laugh while we were still kissing when we he heard him complain and left into my house. Astrid took a seat between my legs as we look at the sky together.

"Your right, it is beautiful" she agrees with my earlier statement as she held my hands. I lace our fingers together as we star gaze together. Our hair blew gently in the breeze as we made small talk for the time being.

"How long do you think the cabin we made for the babies will last?" she asked softly as she looks up at me with her blue eyes. They look so breath taking under the moon lights. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and look at the baby dragons that were napping in a corner of the sheep bin than at the cabin. I hummed softly creating my estimate in my head.

"Give or take 2-3 days" I said honestly making her giggle. We sat quietly as we enjoy this moment and each other's company.

After an half an hour we went our separate ways, but not before giving each other a good night kiss. I watch her walk into her house. I sigh dreamily as I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Astrid and I have been together for 4 years and still going strong.

When I walk in my house I was attack by a heavy black force. My body slammed harshly on the wooden ground as Toothless licks my face. I chuckle a bit, but the saliva was too much for me.

"Ok, alright Toothless you can get off of me now!" I said while laughing. Toothless did so and I stood up cover in his spit. Gross. I removed my armor and place it on the ground so I could clean it later. Armor comes in handy when dealing with rocks and tree oak. Heavy stuff.

"So bud what do you wanna do now?" I ask him as I scratched under his chin making him purr.

"I have an idea. Take him out so he could go to the bathroom. Remember last time you forgot to take him out and the cabin stink for a week" said a gentle voice. I look up to see my mom out her armor as she prepares dinner. I sigh and look at Toothless.

"Aren't you house broken?" I ask my best friend with my arms crossed. All he did was give me an innocent face as he wags his tail. I roll my eyes and sighed.

"Alright come on bud. Maybe we could go for a rider since its nice out" I told him with a smile. Toothless smile in his dragon way and burst through the front doors to go outside. I chuckled at his excitement and ran after him.

We walk side by side as he looks for a place to go to the bathroom. I just daze off a bit since it is a really nice night out and I really needed a break from lifting. My arms felt sore as did my legs. I look around Berk as I stretch; nights like this are rare so might as well appreciate it. We walk to the edge of the island and I stood by the cliff. The cliff was about 50 feet tall and below me was a beach. I sat down on the edge of the cliff as I enjoy the view while Toothless was busy going to the bathroom. The moon shines brightly tonight and the ocean looks incredible from here.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast boat_

_Travel on a dragon, far away_

_And breakaway_

My eyes snap down at the beach as I heard a soft voice in the distance. The voice is singing and they sang lovely. I look down to the beach to see a figure dancing in the water. I assume it was a girl by the tone of the voice. I watch as she dance swiftly like a swan in the water. The water splashes around her as she moves and sang. Curiosity getting the best of me and began to climb down the cliff carefully to the beach to get a better look.

-Anastasia POV-

The water dances with me as I glide across it. My singing got louder as I got comfortable and I swing my arms around and the water splashes went higher than me and the water glisters in the moon light. I focus on my feet as they slowly reach the sea surface and slowly stood on the water. I smile as I dance on the surface making immediate movements. I felt free. I felt the real me inside. I felt beautiful.

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

I smile as the song came to an end and I hum happily to myself. I gradually kneel on the water looking at the moon. This was my secret. This is me. Curse or no I still felt amazing. I enjoy the silence as I manipulated the water at my will forming a star in my palms. The star sparkles under the lunar Light. But the water star pop when I heard rocks falling behind me and screaming. I turn to see a figure falling down from the cliff. I lost focus on kneeling on the surface of the water and slip into the ocean wetting my gown waist down. The figure yelps as they fell and landed hard on the sand. I quickly got out the water to the shadow that fell.

"Are you ok?" I ask worriedly as I reach them. There was no response. I try to pick them up for the uncomfortable position they land in the best way I could and into the moon light. I sat them down gently and I sat down next to them with a heavy huff.

_I really need to start working out!_

I squeak when I felt their head land in my lap softly. I look down to see it was a boy. He has long brown hair to his chin; freckles decorated his cheeks and a he has strong jaw line. His eyes are closed and he looks a bit older than me and taller than me. I look down to see he has a fake left foot. His clothes were torn from the fall and he seems to be dead. I felt my heart skip a beat at that thought and place my ear on his chest to hear a heartbeat and there was one. I took a deep breath and sigh in relief and look back up the cliff where he fell from.

_There was no way I could climb that with him. Even without him I still couldn't climb that!_

I sigh overwhelmed with what was happening and look at the unconscious boy.

"Well, I can leave him here" I muttered as I ran my hands through his hair. Oh, it was soft and warm. I stroke lower and felt a warm stinky liquid on my finger tips and I felt a gush. I pull my right hand back to see blood covering half my hand.

"Okie, you're coming with me!" I said softly as I threw his arms left arm over my shoulder and practically drag him across the beach and into the woods.

_I'm going to have to take the long way home, arghhhh! Why me?_

…..

The song is Breakaway By Kelly Clarkson

Review and Rate!


	3. Chapter 3

-Hiccup POV-

I groan softly as I felt this throbbing pain shooting through my skull.

_What happen? _

I slowly open my heavy eyes and shut them quickly as the sun rays shine directly in my eyes. I hiss softly as I blink several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the lighting. I rub my head delicately as my felt my head ache pain increase. I ran my hands behind my back and felt something strange. I touched it gently and hiss. Damn that hurt. I stop touching the sensitive area and looked around the room I saw I was in unfamiliar territory. I shot up in panic remembering I fell from the cliff and then black out. That was a big mistake. My whole body aches as I move suddenly, but mainly my shoulders.

"Oww" I whisper to myself as I rub my left shoulder. I relax my body as I scan the unacquainted space around me. It was a small room with a slanted window and papers covering half the wall. I looked at them noticing they were mostly drawings of dragons. One sketch in particular caught my green eyes. It was a Night Fury, Toothless. The details on it were amazing, but it was sort of inaccurate. Toothless didn't have spikes on his cheeks and his tail is not that long or thin. But besides that it was really close. I saw next to the picture was lyrics.

"Sanctuary" I thought aloud to myself as I scan the lyrics, but before I could read anymore I heard the door open. I lean back on the bed and act like I was sleeping and prepared myself for anything that was coming my way.

-Third person POV-

Anastasia came into the room holding a cup of raspberry tea and honey and a rag with crashed ice. It was slowly melting and seep from the old rag. Anastasia had treated the boy wounds as soon as she enters her home. The challenge was getting him to her room. The mysterious boy had a long gush behind his head and she stitched it right up while he was still unconscious. It was 15 stitches in total. He also had a bruise on his hip and she went out into the woods and got a block of ice in a nearby cave and crashed it and wrapped it in an old cloth. Anastasia had wrapped her hair under her dirty head piece not sure if he was dangerous and would kill her for having red hair.

The red head open her door and saw the boy still sleeping on her bed. She smiles softly to herself. He looks so peacefully even though he's all banged up. She kneeled in front of him and places the rag fill with ice on the ground and held the tea in her right hand. Anastasia went to check on his bruise under his shirt, but he quickly snap open his eyes and sat up quickly scaring the poor girl. The lad had hit her arm roughly making her lose balances and sipped the hot tea on her hand.

"AH!" she shouted as she hisses in pain. Anastasia clenches her burning right hand as she felt the overwhelming pain being too excruciating to handle.

-Hiccup POV-

As I lay in bed I felt a presence as I maintain my sleeping posture the best way I could. I felt them getting closer to me as I tried not to move. When I felt them touch my shirt I panic and shot up and swung my arm up in defense hitting their arm away from me. I heard something scattered follow by screaming. I look up to see a girl.

_Crap I hit a girl!_

She held her hand tightly as tears streamed down her dark skin. I look on the floor to see a broken tea cup and I smelt raspberry and noticed a wet rag on the floor. I put two and two together and mentally slap myself.

_She was trying to help! And I burned her with the tea she made me! Way to go Hiccup._

I grabbed the wet rag from the floor and kneel in front of the crying girl.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Please, give me your hand" I said softly as I reach for her wounded hand. She glares at me with her piercing eyes. I felt myself stop breathing as my eyes locks with her. They were a shade of baby blue almost like ice. I've never seen such striking eyes; I couldn't help but stare. But when I saw tears spilling from them it remind me I was the one that cause the girl pain. I look down and gently grabbed her injury hand and slowly place the rag on it. She hisses softly in pain, but soon relaxes. I smile softly as I saw her hurt expression go away.

"Feel better?" I asked as she wipes her tears away with her free hand.

"Yes, thank you" she muttered softly looking down at her hand in mine. I stare at her for a while longer. I've never seen anyone with her shade of skin. Matter of fact I've never seen anyone like her. From her striking eyes, her chocolate skin color, her full lips, thin brown brows and small nose. She seems very short and skinny. She wore a worn out pink gown with ruffles on the edges of the sleeve and the hem of the collar. She wore no shoes or any foot protection and her nails are long and sharp to the tip.

"How come I've never seen you before?" I asked quietly to her as she blinked up at me with her big icy eyes. She shrugs as she looks straight into my green orbs.

"I-I don't go out m-much and I just moved h-here 5 months ago. W-where ever here is…" she whispered as she gently pulled her hand away from me. There is still a red mark on her hand where she was burn and I felt really bad about it.

"Well, you're living on the outskirts of Berk. And it's really dangerous here. There is a lot of wild creatures here and invaders use to camp in these woods" I told her so could understand how dangerous this place it, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"I know, we caught a few animals and people in our bear traps" she said waving it off. I noticed she didn't stutter that time. Maybe she is getting comfortable around me.

"What were you doing on the edge of the cliff anyways?" she asked me with right brow arch and arms crossed over her chest. I gave a nervous grin as I rub the back on my neck which is still sore.

"Uh, I heard someone singing and I wanted to see who it was. So I climb down the cliff and place my foot on a loose rock and tumbled down like the klutz I am" I said honestly as I chuckled timidly. I saw a smile spread across her face as she shook her head.

"All to see who was singing?" she giggles at me. I blushed embarrasses as I nodded. But then a thought hit me as I looked at her.

"Was that you singing?" that stop her giggling as she shook her head.

"No, you must have scared them off when you fell like a rag down" she said jokingly with a toothy smile. I pouted in a playful manner as I shoved her shoulder softly.

"You don't have to be so mean" I said back to her as she smiles wider. I knew she was lying since the songs hanging up around the room say otherwise, but I let her be. The more I talked to her the more I notices she actually very interesting to talk to.

"So I see you like dragons" I comment. I saw her eyes shine with excitement as she nodded happily.

"They are so beautiful! Someday I want to ride one!" she said hopefully as she looks at her drawings around her room. I grin as I look around her room, but my eye catches a little brown leather book on a window sill. I tap her right shoulder catching her attention.

"What is that over there?" I asked as I pointed at the book at the other side of the room. She squeak eagerly as she stood up and collected the book and hurried back to me as she held it with both hands.

"This is my prize possession! It fell on my head 3 months ago while I picking berries! It has all these cool information on dragons!" She said with enthusiasm in her tone as she spoke smoothly. I just watch her with a smirk as she spoke about this book.

"There are even inventions and is also journal full of adventures with a guy name Hiccup and his Night Fury Toothless. If you ask me those are really weird names, but I think it's so remarkable how they became friends. I read at least one passage to keep me entertain. Also here's the best part!" She said with a wide grin. She places the book on the side of her and started to open fold one sheet after another as they lay out on the floor. It is a map. She caressed the edges of the sheets as she sighs thoughtfully.

"It's a map and someday I'll travel to each of these places. Someday I'll be brave enough to do so. Oh, I'm sorry I'm talking away I forgot my manners! My name is Anastasia the girl who rescued you! And you are?" she said politely after she spoke about the book. She talked so fast in the beginning that I had a hard time keeping up with what she was saying. I guess she held those thoughts to herself for so long it just burst out of her. But it made me happy to see her admire the book the way she did. I chuckle and extend a hand to her.

"My name is Hiccup and that's my book" I said with a charming smirk waiting to see her reaction after all that.

Her eyes widen as he cheeks went pink. She covers her mouth as she giggles. Which was really adorable.

"Oh goodness, I feel like an idiot! I just basically ranted on how amazing you are and mentioning you have a weird name without even knowing you are him!" She squeaks as she sighs heavily and gave me a knowing smirk.

"You set me up!" she said with a smile as she hit me with a pillow she grabbed behind her. I chuckle as I blocked effortlessly.

"Guilty, I'm sorry I didn't think you would say all that!" I laughed as she hit me again. I cringe a bit in pain as the pillow hit a certain place on the back of my head that send a wave of pain through my cranium. Anastasia saw this and got on her knees and cupped my cheeks as she pulled my head gently towards her and tilt my head slightly so she was looking at the back of my head.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hit your cut" she said softly as I felt her part my hair. I got chills of delight when her pointy nails glide across my scalp and blush lightly enjoying the feeling. But I snap back to reality when I heard the word cut.

"Cut?" I asked confused as I felt her eyeing my head.

"Yeah, I guess when you fell you hit your head and got a gush that required 15 stitches and you have several bruise, but some may have been from working." She said coolly and pulled away from my head. She sat back in front of me and I look at her impressed.

"You know how to stitch? Wait when did you stitch my head? And how did you know I was working before I fell?" I asked questions one after another.

"Yes, I know how to stitch. My brother and father tend to get hurt when they search for food or supplies so I had to learn to treat them myself. I stitched you up when you were unconscious and you had sticky hands from tree sap and a bruise on your right shoulders. Probably from heavy lifting tree trunks. My brother and father come home with the same exact situation. I was going to give you tea that will relax your muscles, but you burn me with it instead" She said with a playful glare. I roll my eyes jokingly as I looked at her.

"I said I was sorry and you're really handy aren't you?" I complimented as she smiles modestly.

"When you're in the woods and indoors half your life you tend to have a lot of time on your hands" she replied leaning back on her hands. I noticed her injured hand didn't seem to bother her anymore. Weird. It's only been 10 minutes she couldn't have heal that fast. I look back at her with curious eyes.

"So where's your brother and father" I asked curiously. She gave me a face and arches her left brown.

"You're just a curious boy aren't you? Curiosity kills the cat" Anastasia spoke gently as she eyes me with those powerful eyes. I smirk as I shrug.

"But satisfaction brings him right back" I shot back. Anastasia seem fascinated with my response as she smiles softly.

"Touché. Well if you must know they left for week to make money or bring food. They probably went to Groad" she said nonchalantly as she fixes her head piece. I hadn't notice she was wearing a head piece. I arched my brow confused.

"But that village is on the other side of the ocean. They left you here without any protection?" I asked. She sighed sadly and shook her head.

"Nope."

I just stared at the girl before me as I saw the hurt and lonelyness in her eyes.

_How can they leave her here? She could die out here and no one would even know! And it gets really dark here when it reaches dawn. _

I stare at her as an idea came to me.

"Why don't you come with me to my village?" I asked kindly. She looks at me with a shock look.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's perfect! While your family gone you can stay at my house and I can show my dragon Toothless, show you my friends and family and teach you some basic self-defense moves!" I said eagerly at the thought. I saw it in her eyes that she likes the idea, but fear clouded over that hope.

"I don't know…My dad wouldn't be too happy I left" she whispered.

"Aw come on your dad left you alone in the woods. And sides it's just for the week and maybe you can convince him to live in Berk where there a village that protects and care for each other" I said trying to get her to come with me. This part of Berk isn't really safe and I'm worried about leaving her here. It wouldn't feel right if I left her. Side she saved me. I couldn't been dragged out to sea, or die or blood loss. She looked like she was thinking it over as she got up and grabbed a bag.

"I can't go! I have so much responsibility. Like cleaning, getting food and making clothes for the winter" she said as she grabbed some clothes and put it in the bag.

"And what if he returns early and see the house empty and gets worried!" she said matter-ol-factly. She grabbed several books and added it in the bag. I chuckle as I watched her. This girl is really something.

"And what about the house? What if someone breaks in?" she asked me as she look herself over in the piece of broken glass on the wall and turns around to look down at me still sitting on the floor with my arms cross and an amused smirk on my lips.

"Ready to go?" I asked plainly with a smile. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah"

…..

Hope you like !


	4. Chapter 4

-Third person POV-

Anastasia stood outside in front of her old cabin as she felt home sick already. She took a deep breath as she heard Hiccup in the distance wondering how they were going to get out of these woods. The wind blew through the red head dress as she slowly walks backgrounds to Hiccup.

"Take a risk…take a chance, make a change and breakaway" she whispers quietly to herself as she stood on her tip toes and spun her back to her home and went over to Hiccup who was looking around the creepy woods.

"We can use your map" the girl offered as she hands Hiccup his book back. The boy smiles while he took the book from her petite hands and opens his manuscript and scans it quickly before finding where they are.

"Ok, we are here and we can walk north to exit the woods and keep heading in that direction and we should be there in no time. Though this would have been easier if I had Toothless" he said as he gave the book back to Anastasia who looked confused.

"You can hold it till we to my house" he answered her unasked question. The girl nodded and tucks it away in her bag and follows Hiccup out the woods, but not before giving her home one last glance.

The duo walks through the thick woods side by side as they chatted. Anastasia would guide Hiccup away from the booby traps her family set up. He had set a bear trap off and it clasp around his metal ankle. Hiccup freaked out at first then realized it wasn't cutting into flesh making the smaller girl laugh. Hiccup had to admit it was pretty stupid of him to act the way he did and laugh with Anastasia.

"Nice accessory" Anastasia teased as the bear trap rattles around his steel ankle. Hiccup rolls his eyes and fakes laugh.

"Haha, very funny shorty" he said back to her making the smaller girl puff her cheeks out as she scowled him. When they stood up there is a great differences with their heights. The top of her head went to Hiccups shoulders and Anastasia didn't like it at all, but Hiccup found it cute. Hiccup chuckles as they finally made it out the woods and started to walk on the cool grass. Anastasia smile as she curls her bare feet in the grass.

"This feels nice" she cooed to herself. Hiccup looks down at her feet and arched his left brow.  
"Why do you walk bare footed anyways?" he asked her. Anastasia looks down at her feet and wiggled her toes. She looks back at the taller boy and shrugs.

"I don't know. I guess I just like feeling the ground under me" she answers honestly. Hiccup seems satisfied with the answer, but he still didn't understand.

After an half an hour they reach the entrances of Berk. The sun shines brightly over the village making it glow under its rays. When Anastasia saw the settlement her mouth gape open in shock. It's so beautiful. Her icy eyes widen with admiration as she looks up at the sky to see all types of dragons flying and sitting on the well-built cabins. She couldn't contain her excitement as she giggles and nearly bounce in her spot.

"Wow" she said softly. Hiccup looks down at her with a smiled when he saw the look on her face. She is completely speechless as she stares at his home. He looks at her eyes as they glowed under the sun light. Making them look more beautiful. He then felt the wind get knocked out of him as two arms squeezed him around his waist. Anastasia had hug Hiccup tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you" she cooed sincerely as her grip tightens around him. Anastasia looks up at him with a thankful smile and her big orbs staring right into his. He couldn't help, but to stare straight back into them. They were so mesmerizing. He smile softly to her and hug her back.

"No problem" he said gently to her while he adjusts her head piece. Anastasia blushes lightly as felt him do so and looks away shyly. Hiccups sigh lightly with a smile. She really is adorable. Then there was a loud roar and black mass tackles them to the ground. The moment between the two of them was lost. Anastasia was knocked down with Hiccup, but the large form hovered over her. Icy blue eyes made contact with vibrant green eyes. Anastasia noticed it was a dragon and not any ordinary dragon, but a Night Fury. Her heart beat speed up rapidly in her chest. She don't not expect to come in connect with a dragon so fast. She didn't picture them to be this big. Her breathing came out slowly as she stared into the Night Fury glaring eyes. Hiccup just stood up from the floor not wanting to starlet Toothless.

"Hey, it's ok bud she with me" he said calmly to the dragon as he rubbed his back. But Toothless didn't budge he is still suspicious about this girl. He growled softly as he eyes the girl down. Anastasia finally snaps out of it and smiles at the dragon softly.

"Hey, it's ok Toothless" she cooed to the dragon as she slowly moves her hands up to show him she is harmless. Toothless noted the lack of weapons, but he held his ground.

"I know you we were worried about Hiccup. You had thought something bad had happen to him, but he's ok. I help him when he fell off a cliff" Toothless made a worried sound as he looks up at Hiccup with large eyes and his ears tuck back. Hiccup gave a small grin and nodded. The black dragon looks back at Anastasia a while larger and starts to lick her left cheek; thanking the girl for helping his friend. Anastasia giggles and finally sum up the courage to pet behind his scaly ears. This made Toothless purr and sit on the floor next to Anastasia.

The smaller girl smiles as she stood up and patted him under his chin with her sharp nails softly making him wag his tail under her touch. Hiccup grins softly as he leans against a nearby cabin as he watches the scene before him. His eyes linger on Anastasia as she hugs Toothless with a bright beautiful smile across her face. He couldn't help, but feel he was the responsible for her smile. He looks at Toothless whom seems to be enjoying himself. He chuckles as he crosses his arms and his eyes subconsciously went back to Anastasia

-Anastasia POV-

This is so unbelievable! Just yesterday I had been a lonely girl in the woods and now I am petting a Night Fury! Oh gosh I've never felt proud of myself for doing something that makes me happy. My emotions are so tangled up with excitement, happiness and anxiety. I felt someone watching me and I looked up to see Hiccup eyeing me with a charming grin on his lips. I blush as I blink up at him.

_Why was he staring at me like that?_

I felt my inside get warm and fuzzy as I bit my lower lip and look back down.

From the corner of my eyes I could see him approaching me. I took a deep breath trying to get this feeling out my system. I look back at him with a smile as I stroke Toothless left ear softly.

"Do you wanna go for a ride?" he asks me. Toothless quickly shifted on all fours as Hiccup hops on his back. I squeak softly as I nodded. I couldn't believe I was going to ride a Night Fury. Everything was happening so fast. The brunette male handed me his hand to grab and I place my hands smaller ones in his large warm ones. He clasps his fingers around mine and I felt myself stop breathing at the moment as he tugs me up softly. I climb up behind him settling myself comfortably on the saddle.

"Ok, Toothless this is her first ride so go easy on her" he told his dragon as he stroked his cheek. I cross my arms as I huffed.

"I'm not some baby! You can go as fast as you want" I said stubbornly with a smirk. Not wanting him to underestimate me, but I knew I shouldn't had said anything, but I'm not taking it back. Hiccup smirks as he got ready.

"Alright, you heard the girl. Give it all you got! Uh, you might want to hold on tightly, Anastasia" he said cockily as Toothless nods as he spread his wings. I look at him suspiciously as I slowly wrap my arms around him. Toothless took a running start before he took off. I felt myself almost fly off as soon as he launched into the air. My eyes closed shut as my grip on Hiccup tightens as I squeak to myself, but I didn't want to say anything not wanting to go back on my words. I sensed the wind blow violently through my dress as Hiccups hair tickles my face. I felt Toothless slow down and I decided to open my eyes. We were up in the clouds as he glided through them. I gasp silently as I giggle at my surroundings. This is so crazy! I'm the sky falling over the ocean just like I always dreamed about. I slowly let go of Hiccup as I went to touch the clouds, but Toothless whips down quickly and I lost grip.

I felt myself fly off the dragon and into the sky. I was so lost for words I couldn't say a thing; I choked. I saw Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the clouds. My eyes watered up as I was shifted on my back facing to the ground as the wind whipped my around me. I couldn't hear a thing as the air pressure clogged up my ear tunnels. My heart races quickly into my chest as I felt my stomach in my throat. Without me knowing my head piece was starting to loosen gradually.

_Is this the end?_

-Hiccup POV-

Toothless lashes down back to earth quickly as I felt the wind rush through my hair and blew my clothes in different directions. I felt the adrenaline kicked as we flew at this speed, but I shifted the paddle to pull up and slow down Toothless as I fixed my hair.

"Was that fast enough for ya?" I asked Anastasia with a smirk. But there were no responses. My smirk felt as I got worried.

"Anastasia?" I ask again as I turn my head to see she was missing. I inhale terrified to see she was missing. I look side to side and below us then shifted my gaze up to the sky to see a figure falling down fast.

"ANASTASIA! Come on bud we gotta go save her!" I pulled Toothless up and shifted the paddle again so his tail flap laid flat and he took off quickly. When we got close enough to her I open my arms and caught her. Her eyes widen in fear as she shook.

"Land Toothless" I told him as I cradled Anastasia tightly into my arms. Her head piece is a tangle mess and covers half of her face.

-Third person POV-

Toothless had found a nearby cliff on the other side of Berk and lands carefully. Hiccup held Anastasia in his arms as he got off carefully and slip to the ground. He sat on the grassy ground and held her in his lap. He pushes back the head piece gently to see Anastasia eyes are red and dilated as she stares blankly into the sky. Hiccup felt her shake slightly in his arms as she blinks slowly.

"Uh, I'm such an idiot!" he slaps his forehead with his left hand as he rubs his face in stressful manner. He felt the girl in his arms shifts and she slowly sat up and stood up. She walks over the verge of the cliff still staring at the sky.

"Anastasia?" he calls out warily. She didn't move, and she just stood there frozen. The wind blew softly and her head piece started to unravel and slip down to the floor. Her red straight hair had grown to her shoulder blades and the wind blew through he silky red locks. Anastasia had not notices this, but her knees felt weak and she suddenly fell back.

-Hiccup POV-

I was surprised when Anastasia's head piece fell to the ground. When I look back at her I gasp softly.

"R-red hair" I said disbelief as I watch it flow in the breeze. That's not possible, but I'm looking right at it. My eyes saw Anastasia knees buckle in as she fell back. Out of instincts I ran over to her and caught her in my arms. She is really light. I look down at her as I was still speechless. Her eyes closed and her head leans back. I sat down and cradled her once again in my arms staring at her, but mainly hear hair. I timidly raise my right hand and went to stroke her hair. I took a couple of breathes as I finally comb my fingers gently through her hair. To my surprise it's extremely soft and the way the sun hit her hair made it shine. I played with her ends fascinated at the odd color. Even though it was red it suited her very well.

Then that's when I finally understood why she wore a head piece. Because of some rumor that has been going around for seventeen years. Seventeen years ago a man name Timbrick slaughtered one of my father's closes friends and his village. A witch from the village cursed Timbrick's future child to have their hair tinted with the blood of the slaughter Zerno Vikings and eyes of their leader Ceaser. The child is supposed to have uncontrollable abilities that could be very dangerous. There were rumors about Timbricks child having red hair and striking eyes, but none of the villagers seen it with their own eyes. They assumed it was true since one night Timbrick vanished with his two kids and never to be seen again

I look down at Anastasia unconscious figure astounded. The cursed child is supposed to be pure evil and treacherous and is to be killed on sight, but she the total opposite. What if the rumors are just as wrong about her the same way they were wrong about dragons?

…_.._

_Hope you guys like and please comment_


	5. Chapter 5

-Third person POV-

Hiccup held onto Anastasia sleeping body as he flew on Toothless back to his home. He snuck through the back so no one would notice him and once he enter his home quickly carried her to his room and places her gently on the bed. He had fixed her head piece making sure not a strand could be seen. Toothless had sat on the floor next to the bed and places his head down on the bed as he stares up at the girl. Hiccup tucked Anastasia under the blanket and checks her pulse on her neck to make sure she is still alive and her breathing. It is slow and steady, but it was good enough for him. He sighs and sat on the floor looking at the girl. He felt terrible, again!

"Come on Hiccup. Can't you do anything right?" he muttered to himself as he shook his head. He then felt something wet and stinky smear his face. Toothless had licked his friend left cheek and up to his hair and making several strands stand up. Hiccup couldn't help, but smile and hug Toothless head.

"Thanks bud. Come on lets go so she could rest in peace" he told his best friend who nodded in agreement. They both walk out the door to give Anastasia some time to rest, but Hiccup gave her one last glance before closing the door.

-Hiccup POV-

I quietly walk downstairs to the living room it was sort of dark due to the lack of candle lights on, but could manage walking through the dim lighting. My head snap to the door when the front door open and I saw large and small shadows.

"Don't worry dear we'll find him" came my father voice as he places his meaty hands on what I assume was my mother's shoulder, but she stood quiet.

"My baby boy is missing" she whispered up to my father with a sadness in her voice. My dad just pulled her into a tight hug not sure what to say. I smile softly to my parents and decided to let them know I am here.

"Who are you looking for?" I called out to them with a smile. I saw both my parents snap their heads in my direction in shock.

"Hiccup?" my mom called out softly pulling away from my father. I slowly walk into the sun little light that escaped from our cover windows and show smiling face to my family. My mom beams as she rushes over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Hiccup! My son!" she cried softly as she looks up at me and cupped my cheeks and kisses my forehead. I chuckle as I hug her tightly back. I felt a hand on my back as I look up to see my dad smiling in relief at me.

"Where were you!? You had me frighten!" My mother asks me quickly as she me checks for any bruise. I hiss in pain when she touches the cut on the back of my head.

"I'm fine mom really. I just fell off a cliff and hurt myself and blacked out. It's no big deal" I answer as I pull away from the hug. Her face was in a mixture of worry and confusion.

"A cliff!? What is Thor name were you doing on a cliff?" she asks me with a panic tone with her thick accent. I grin sheepishly as I look at my dad who looked at me curiously.

"Uh-"

"He wanted to hear someone sing" a gentle voice cut me off. My family and I look up at the sudden voice to see Anastasia who smiles down at us from the steps. She gave a light wave as she blinks slowly. I couldn't help, but smile at her shyness.

"Hello" she said nervously and began to fiddle with her fingers. I chuckle loudly as I shook my head, she just too cute.

"Mom, dad this is my friend Anastasia. She the one who help treated my wounds when I got hurt and she will be staying here for a week while her family is away at Groad" I explain to them as I wave Anastasia over to me. She walks quickly to my side and hid behind me.

_Oh now she shy_

I snicker to myself as I move out the way so they could see her.

"Is it ok that she can stay?" I ask with hope in my tone. My dad and mom looks at each other than back at us. My mom facial expression softens and nods.

"Of course, she saved my boy" she said simply. I smile as I gently push Anastasia to them.

"Well, then I think introductions are called for" I said as I stood behind Anastasia so she couldn't hide. My mother was the first to extended her hand out to the smaller girl with a kind smile.

"Hello Anastasia my name is Valka and this is my husband Stoick the Vast. Chief of this fine village and thank your for taking care of our son" she said softly as Anastasia and her shook hands and she shook hands with my father who seem a bit distracted. His eyes stares at Anastasia eyes with suspicion, but it soon left when Anastasia spoke.

"Hello, Valka and Stoick nice to meet you both and thank you for letting me stay at your home!" Anastasia said graciously. Her voice was even and confident and I was impressed how she introduced herself. I swear she would have stutter or mutter, but she held herself together. I stood next to Anastasia and smile at her.

"Feeling better already?" I asked jokingly, but still concern that she might be pushing her limits. Anastasia just nods with a caring smile.

"I'm fine and thank you for saving me. I really don't remember what happen after you caught me. It's all just a blur." She informed me with a shrug. My dad left outside and my mom went to the kitchen and started the fire in the fire place and placed a pot to cook with above the fire. Anastasia notices and walk over to her.

"Do you need help?" she asks gently. My mom mother looks up at her with a smile and nods.

"Yes, please"

Anastasia went to bucket she saw my mom clean her hands in and washes her hands very carefully and cleans under her sharp nails. Which caused another question to trigger in my head.

"Hey, Ana why do you have your nails sharp like that?" I asked her as she looks at me confused. Probably from the random nickname I just gave her and a small smile spread across her face as she returns to washing her hands.

"Well, _Cup_ they are useful for digging for food underground and picking splinters out of wounds" she responses with a playful smirk as she gave me a nickname. I heard my mom giggle as she started to mix the need ingredients in the pot. I roll my eyes as I watched her and mom cook together. They chat, laugh and even shared recipes. It is nice to see my mom smiling and laughing and having girl time. She usually spends time riding dragons and with my dad so it good to see her interacting with others. Since s7he return she hasn't got the hang of trusting others, but it seems she has taken a quick liking to Anastasia

_I just noticed Astrid hasn't even had a full conversation with my mom before nevertheless cook with her. I don't even know if she can cook._

I sighed to myself at the thought. Astrid has been busy a lot lately too. She hardly comes by and whenever she has chores to do and offer to help she declines my help. She always said the same thing 'I got this'. I know she got it, but I just wanted to spend more time with her or feel useful. Astrid is a strong and independent girl and I love that. Just as a guy and her boyfriend it feels great to feel needed and useful and for a couple years I haven't felt that way. Maybe we are just hitting a bump in our relationship I think.

I look back at Anastasia and my mom enjoying each other's company. I gaze back at Anastasia as her eyes shine under the glow of the fire and her skin looks so radiant and soft. She just so different from any other girl I've ever met. She so full of positive energy, hope, dreams and open for new adventures. And those are qualities I find attractive. Even though she could be stubborn, I still find it intriguing and sort of cute. I lean on my right hand as I just stare at the colored girl.

-Third person POV-

Stoick came back into the house with some new weapons that he hung up on the wall and took a seat next to his son. Hiccup hasn't noticed his father there as he watches Anastasia as she help his mother cook. Stoick looks at his sons dream like state and follows his gazes to the shorter girl. He smiles and smacks his son on the back making Hiccup pull out of his train of thought.

"A beaut isn't she?" Stoick asks while Hiccup rubs his back in pain. He looks up at his dad with a confused look.

"Huh?" he questions quickly as he sat up. Stoick rolls his eyes as he gestures to Anastasia.

"Anastasia is a beautiful girl, isn't she?" Stoick repeated to his son. Hiccup heard Anastasia laughing with Valka which caused him to smile.

"Uh, yeah she really is" he said back softly and looks back at the colored girl who caught his stare and shy away. Valka noticed Anastasia looking away with rosy cheeks and looks back to see her son staring at her with a light shade of pink on his cheeks. Valka smiles as she looks back at the shy girl who twiddled with her fingers.

"Hey likes you" Valka said bluntly as she stirs the soup. Anastaisa heart skipped a beat as she looks at Valka with hope.

"What?" She said softly. The taller female tested the soup and looked back at the younger female.

"He's staring at you just like Stoick looked at me when we first started dating. And I don't blame him you're a very beautiful girl" she said honestly making Anastasia beam.

"T-thank you"

Stoick clear his throat getting Hiccup's attention again.

"Do you fancy here?" he asks his with a curious tone. Hiccup looked at his dad with a confused look and was ready to say object, but he stop himself. Did he? Anastasia is really beautiful, she makes him laugh and he really wanted to get to know her better. She a book with so much secrets and every time he talks to her the more wants to keep turning the pages, but he shook his head softly remembering something very important.

"If you haven't noticed I have a girlfriend. Astrid remember?" he challenged his father as he gave him a blanket stare. Stoick shrugs as he got up and stretched.

"I'm just teasing son don't take it so serious. But a girl like her doesn't come so often" he stated as he got up and left out the front door. Hiccup sighs as he looks up at the ceiling.

_I love Astrid and nobody going to change that. Not even Anastasia _

He thought to self as if he was trying to convince himself he had no feelings for the smaller girl.

"Hiccup dinners ready!" Anastasia called out as he places a wooden bowl full of soup in front of him. The soup aurora slip through his nose and broke him out of his blanket state. Hiccup sat up and looked at the soup and grabbed his spoon. He gently blew at the soup to cool it down and sips the warm liquid. When the soup touches his tongue his mouth burst with flavor as it slip down his throat and sent a warm sensation through his body. It is sweet and tangy a flavor he never experiences before.

"This is amazing Anastasia!" he complimented as he ate another spoon full. The colored girl smiled as she blushes.

"Thank you Hiccup, but your mom mainly did the work. She the amazing one" Anastasia said looking at Valka.

"Ana don't give me all the credit and besides it was your idea to add honey into it" Hiccup's mom said as she patted Ana on the shoulder as she took a seat on the right of Hiccup and began to eat her soup. Anas served a bowl for Toothless as she strokes his head before she came to the table and took a seat on Hiccup's left as she ate her soup.

The trio at and chatted at the table. There were some laughs and storytelling and before they knew it, it's time for bed. Ana cleaned the dishes and the table before she follows Hiccup upstairs to his room. Valka gave Ana some blankets and pillow to sleep on. Hiccup offered his bed to her, but she declined kindly and set up her bed in the corner of the room. Before they went to bed Hiccup had another question to ask Anastasia. But first he wanted to get the bear trap off his leg, and he is struggling really badly. Anastasia walked up to him and removed the screw that held the clasps together around his metal ankle. When she did the bear trap fell apart on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"You make it looked so simple" Hiccup commented with an amused smile.

"That because it was!" she shot back with a playful giggle. Hiccup nods as he looks back at the girl with a nervous glance.

"Hey, Ana?" he gently asked as he took a seat on the floor next to her 'bed'. Anastasia fixed her head piece as she looks at Hiccup with a smirk.

"Yes, Cup?" she said softly as she looks at Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head as he cracked a soft smile at the ridiculous nickname, but he clear his throat and got serious.

"Why do you where that head piece?" he asked softly.

-Ana POV-

"Why do you where that head piece?" he asked softly. I stop fixing my head piece as I was taken aback by the question. I guess I should have expected that sooner or later. I took a deep breath trying to collect myself as I place my hands in my lap.

"For personal reason" I responded blankly as I look at him with a shrug. I saw him take a breath as he ran his fingers through his hands through his hair nervously.

"Uh well, I-I know" I look at him and arch my right brow.

"Know what?" he looks away from me and rubs his left arm.

"I know y-your hair is…red" he said stumbling over his words nervously. But when the words he said processed in my head I felt my breath get hitched in my throat.

"W-what?" I muttered softly as I tried to breathe normally again. He gave me a timid grin.

"When you fell from the sky your head piece loosens and it slipped off when we landed. And I-I think it's quite beautiful" he admitted as he rubs the back of his neck. I felt my cheeks get rosy as I blink quickly and bit my lower lip.

_No one ever called me beautiful _

I clear my throat as I looked at the floor as I fiddle with my fingers; a nervous habit I formed a couple years ago.

"T-thank you Hiccup. So you don't t-think I'm some w-witch or d-demon child?" I asked nervously as I look up at him with fear in my eyes. Hiccup sat up straight and shook his head and smiles.

"Not at all! I think you're the total opposite Anastasia" he whispered to me with a kind grin. I smile as I felt my inside get fuzzy from the way he said my name. This feeling is much stronger than the one from this morning. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew Hiccup is the first person to ever make me feel this way. My mind went back to what Valka told me in the kitchen.

*Kitchen*

"_So what should I do?" I asked Valka as she looks at me._

"_Get his attention which shouldn't be hard to do since his girlfriend never around and like I side earlier he likes you" she replied to me as she started to pour soup into the bowls. I felt my heart ache at the word girlfriend._

"_He has a girlfriend?!" I whispered yelled to her. She sighs heavily and nods._

"_Yes, but she and Hiccup haven't spent any time together in a while. They do see each other from time to time, but they haven't gone on dates, she doesn't visit as much and they are both busy with their daily life. It's as if they are no longer a together" Valka said softly so Hiccup couldn't here._

"_So they are drifting apart?" I inquired as she nodded. I bit my lower lip as I shifted in my spot._

"_So what would you do if you were in my shoes?" She looks down to see I was bare footed and arched her brow with a smile which causes me to giggle. Valka hum as she looked at Stoick._

"_Well, I had been in your 'shoes' before. Stoick was dating a girl who was completing wrong for him so I just showed him things that I knew she couldn't and I challenged him. And the more we uncovered about each other the more we fell in love. If I know Hiccup and I do he likes challenges and the adventure. And I feel that you can give him that" she said to me giving me the bowl of soup to give to Hiccup. I nodded as I looked at her._

"_Thank you" I whispered as I went to give Hiccup his soup._

I blinked myself out of my thoughts as I looked in Hiccups breath taking eyes.

_IT is not technically 'wrecking' their relationship if they aren't even acting like a couple anymore…right?_

I thought as I took a deep breath as I lift my hands up and slowly undid my headpiece from my head. My red silk locks fell down to my collar bone effortlessly. My bangs swiped across my forehead elegantly as I look up at Hiccup. I saw admiration in his eyes as his left hand plays with a strand of hair making me blush. My heart beat spiked as I look up into his amazing green forest eyes.

_Show him something she can't and give him a challenge._

"Thank you Hiccup"

….

Hope you likkkkeeeee.


	6. Chapter 6

-Anastasia POV-

I heard the bird chirping signaling me it is morning. I squeak as I stretched my hands up as I sat up slowly. I felt amazing. I rubbed the back of my head as I ran my fingers through my hair as I stood up. I saw Hiccup sprawl out on his bed with his mouth open slightly. I smile softly he looks so cute. I looked at Toothless to see him sleeping curled up by the Hiccup's bed. I turn to the window seeing the sun starting to rise. Wow, it's that early? I shrugged as I dig in my bag and pulled out some clothes and a towel I made from old clothes. I stood on my tip toes as I quietly left Hiccup's room not trying to wake up the boy and the dragon.

I walk through the village not seeing a soul in sight even the dragons were still asleep. I smile happily to myself as I look at my surroundings. This village is really beautiful. I wondered into the woods as I look for a place to take a bath at. After a few minutes of wondering aimlessly I found what I was looking for; a lake with a waterfall. It is so gorgeous; the water is a clear crystal blue with a hint of green, trees surrounded the area so it was hidden and the sun shine directly on the water. I smile at the thought at finally getting cleaned! I started to strip out my clothes as I got into the water. It is really cold, but I sucked it up, jump in the water and swam a bit to adjust to the temperature.

I started to wash myself with the water as I rubbed my body down and used my nails to get rid of the dirt in my hair. I took a deep breath of air and went under water to wash the dirt out and to enjoy this moment.

Once I was done I dried myself with a towel and put on my clean undergarments and baby blue plain gown on. My gown wasn't some fancy dress more like a nightwear dress, but for the day. I kneel down on the grass and started to clean my old clothes and undergarments. I squeezed the water out of the wet attires and tied the towel around my head and headed back to the village. By the time I was done I saw dragons circling an area in the sky and I assumed that where the village is at. I sang 'Da, da, da' in different patterns and riffs softly as I walked at a normal pace. But a whiny noise caught my attention. I stop and looked around the quite woods.

"Hello?" I called out as I scan the area. Nothing. I shrugged and went back to singing and walking to the village, but I heard something shifting in the woods. I got scared, my heart drum in my ears as I and turn back as I saw a large figure hiding in the shadows of the trees. I drop my wet clothes when I noticed it is a dragon.

"Whispering Death" I muttered with fear. The Whispering Death hissed as it made its way to me. I stood frozen not able to move as I watched it snaked its way over to me. It has purple scales on the top and it fades to blue on the bottom. It has numerous of larger sharp teeth, bulging slanted white eyes and it has spikes. When I looked at its body I noticed there are spikes stabbed down into its flesh and some dark purple substance oozed out the wounds.

_The poor thing is just hurt and scared. _

I unclenched my balled up right fist and raised my palms up to its snout slowly. I heard it growl and I pull back as I took a deep breath, I shut my eyes and hummed a melody to calm myself down. When I did the Whispering Death stop growling and was quite. I open my eyes slowly still humming and I saw the dragon swaying its head slightly with the tune.

_It likes my humming?_

I hummed louder as I raised my palm to its snout slowly. The Whispering Death eyes my hand and before I knew it, its muzzle nuzzled my palm. I smiled in relief that it didn't attack me. I stroked under its chin avoiding any spikes and heard it purr happily. I squeak happily as I hugged its head.

"Wow, I got my very own dragon!" I celebrated as I patted down as I went over to the wounds. The spikes weren't as big, but they still caused a lot of damage. I looked at my dragon eyeing me with its head tilt in confusion.

"It's ok. I can help you, you just have to trust me" I said softly them. The dragon nodded as it lay on the grassy ground. I sighed as I hum softly making sure it felt comfortable and safe. I quickly removed the first spike making it cringe and growl with pain. I got my wet clothes and clean the wound out.

"Shhh, its ok you did well! We got 3 more so hang in there" I cooed softly to the dragon as I patted its side. The Whispering Death nodded and I quickly took out the three spikes and clean the wounds with my wet clothes. When I was done I walked over to the Whispering Death and kissed its cheek as I stroked under its chin as I smile.

"See it wasn't that bad!" I cooed happily. The dragon nuzzled my cheek with its snout and purred.

"Okie, it's time to name you. Are you a girl or a boy?" I asked a loud to myself as I looked at the dragon. In Hiccup book about dragons male Whispering Deaths heads are bigger; their bodies are longer and have more spikes. This one seems a couple inches smaller, and its body lacked spikes. It has spikes on its back. One large one two inches lower from the neck with two smaller spikes under it and a large on its back with smaller spikes that trails down to its tail where there is a nest of various sizes of spikes. It had several spikes under its chin, but there scattered around in different places.

"Are you girl?" I asked the dragon and it nodded its head. The dragon stood up with as she snakes around me quickly and swiftly. I guessed she is happy and in turn made me happy. I smile as I moved and twirled glad to have a dragon. I hummed with joy as I pranced around and the dragon swayed its body with the melody and twirls round me as I hummed louder and danced in the middle of her. Her long body seems to move effortlessly, but quite beautifully as I presumed what she is doing is a dance.

"I got it! Swift! Your name is Swift!" I told Swift as she seems to enjoy the name. She licks me with her thin long tongue as I giggled. I hugged her face and avoid some spikes under her chin.

"Okie, Swift go and rest your wounds I'll come back soon, ok?" I told her as she nods and slams face first down on the ground making the earth shake under me while she drills a hole where she could rest in. I smile and walked happily back to the village.

-Third person POV-

Hiccup raced around the village looking for Anastasia. He had woken up and she wasn't in her bed and he got worried something happen to her. He called out her name as he dodges people on the trail as she searched from her.

_Where is she?!_

He was starting to think she had left back to her house. But she couldn't have her stuff are still in his room! There was a loud roar in the distance and Toothless came up to Hiccup knocking his legs in making Hiccup land on his face and he used his head to throw him on his back and took off into the sky.

"TOOTHLESS! I have to find Ana!" he said upset that his friend interrupted his search. Toothless ignored him just flew over to a figure walking out the woods. Hiccup was about to redirect him when he saw someone walking out the woods and he squinted his eyes to see it was Anastasia.

"Hey, ANA!" he cooed out in relief to see the girl all in one piece. A smile found itself on Hiccups lips as he landed carefully in front of the smaller girl. Hiccup jumps off Toothless and walks up to Anastasia with a serious expression as he look down at her with a scowl. Anastasia smile soon faded from her face she stares up at the angry eyes of Hiccup and cowards back.

"Hiccup?" she called softly. Hiccup walks up to her with his hands ready to grab her. He quickly reached out and threw her over his shoulders and twirled her around.

"Ana! You had me so worried!" he said trying to sound mad, but failed when a chuckle escape his lips. When Anastasia saw he is joking she smiles softly and wiggled around.

"CUP PUT ME DOWN!" she giggles as she shifted her weight. Hiccup places her down and starts to tickle her sides making her squirm under his touch as she laughed. This was his way of reliving his frustration out on the girl.

"You scared me! Where did you go?" he asks as he continued to tickles her. Anastasia laughter heightens as she fell back to the grass. Her towel had fell from her head and it slipped on the green grass as she curls up on her side laughing. Her damped hair covered some parts of her face and some spilled on the grass. Hiccup enjoyed her laugh as he got down on his knees next to her and tickles her again. She snorts out of laughter and covered her mouth quickly embarrasses as her face got hot. Hiccup stops and looks at her with disbelief before he started laughing.

"You just snorted! That was so adorable!" he admitted unknowingly making the colored girl blush harder as she squeaks. Her bangs hid her eyes as she felt her stomach fluttered at how close he is to her. Hiccup looks down at her with a gentle smile and brushed her damp bangs away from her faces as he stares into her icy blue eyes.

"You had me so worry, Anastasia. Where do you go?" he asks softly as he sat on the ground. Anastasia squeak again as she sat up pushed her hair out her face.

"Sorry, I wanted to take a bath and I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry I should have told you" She muttered as she plays with a strand of red hair. Hiccup smiles gently and ran his fingers through his auburn hair.

"It is ok, but next time please tell me" he said with a serious tone before he stood up and pull her up with him. The red head nodded as she smiles at her friend. Hiccup looks up at the sky to see the sun is in the middle of sky.

"Ok, today we have a long day. You are going to meet my friends, get you some clothes and a dragon" he told the girl as she tilts her head.

"Clothes? What is wrong with my clothes?" she asks as she looks down at herself. Hiccup gave a smirk while he raised his brows.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be comfortable with wearing a dress while on a dragon" he stated as he shifted his weight on his right foot as he crosses his arms. Anastasia rolled her icy blue eyes as she shook her head with a smile. He didn't have be a smart butt about it.

"Ok, fine and I already got a dragon" she pointed as her smile spread largely across her face. Hiccup looks at Toothless who seems to shrug and then back at the girl.

"You do?" he asks confused.

"Yeah! Come on I'll show you guys!" she grabs Hiccup left hand and she tugs him into the woods excitedly. Hiccup looks down at their join hands and smile happily to himself as she squeezed his hand around hers. Anastasia walked up to a hole in the ground and squeak.

"SWIFT!" she calls out into the hole. When yelled into the hole the ground started to shake under them. Hiccup recalled this feeling and pulls Anastasia away from the hole and just as he did a Whispering Death emerged from the ground and lands in front of them. Toothless growls as Hiccup got on his back ready to direct Toothless.

"Get out of here Ana!" he yelled at her. Swift saw the Night Fury and growls; she started to fly above them and got ready to attack. Anastasia noticed the spikes on her tails fan out ready to whip itself at her friends.

"SWIFT! Down girl these are my friends!" Ana shouts as she stood in front of the purple and blue dragon with a stern look on her face. Swift saw her friend upset and lands down slowly to her and pressed her snout to her face as she whines. Anastasia stern face was quickly replaced with a forgiving smile and she patted her nose.

"It's ok Swift" she cooed to the dragon. Hiccup was taken aback by her actions and he carefully he got off of Toothless who seems to be scowling the Whispering Death. Hiccup stood next to Anastasia shock at the scene before him.

"So your dragon is a Whispering Death?"

…..


	7. Chapter 7

Someone asked me about why it is a issue for Anastasia for to have red hair. It is not like a ginger red head it is fire truck red hair. And that is something consider unnatural and people fear things that can't be unexplained.

-Third person POV-

After Anastasia told Hiccup the story about how she met Swift he seems pretty fascinated with her technique. Singing, who knew? Hiccup took Anastasia and Swift to his house so the red head could get her head piece and her book and they took off to the academy. Anastasia felt nervous about meeting his friends. What if they didn't like her? Or they were mean? She took a deep breath and held onto Hiccup tightly from behind while they rode on Toothless. Hiccup looks down at her petite hands gripping his shirt tightly and smiles softly. Swift flew next to them and she would hiss at Toothless every once in a while. They enter a doom shape building made from stones, chains and bar wires. In the middle of the room were a few teens about her age or older and Hiccup landed in the middle of a group of teens. The teens panicked when they saw the Whispering Death and got on their dragons ready to attack or defend.

"Whoa, guys its ok!" Hiccup informed them when he landed it front of them before they did anything rash.

"It is a Whispering Death Hiccup! Remember when one tried to kill Toothless a few years back?" said a wary voice. I saw it came from a thick tall boy with short blonde hair. Hiccup got off of Toothless and help Anastasia down to. She slid down gently off of Toothless, placed her hands on Hiccups shoulders while he placed his hands on her hips and placed her down on the ground in front of him gently. He gave her a smirk as he looks at the smaller girl with his hands still on her hips.

"You're really light" he teased. Anastasia shoved him in a jokingly manner making him let go of her.

"Shut up!" she said with a playful tone. The taller boy chuckles as he ran his fingers through his brown hair as he stood beside her.

The group of teens watched Hiccup obviously flirt with the mysterious girl. Hiccup is so lucky Astrid went for a fly a few minutes ago. They all got off their dragons and approached them.

"Uh, who is she" ask a girl with blonde hair with a boy who has her similar looks. Hiccup looks back at them almost forgetting they were there.

"Oh, guys this is Anastasia she is new here. Ana these are my friends Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout" Hiccup said pointing to each of them while Anastasia send them a smile and waved at the group of teens when he was done introducing them to her. The group seems to be analyzing the girl before them with blan0k stares clearly not impressed with her. But her looks caught the attention of the flirt of the group.

"Hello~" Snotlout took the time to actually look at Anastasia and smirks while he made his way over to her. Tuffnut just snickers knowing what he was going to do. Snotlout pushes Hiccup away from the girl and places his left arm around Ana shoulders. This act made the colored girl worried as he invades her space.

"Hey, Anastasia~" he said coolly with a wink. Ana just gives an uncomfortable smile.

"Hi"

"So why you hanging around with Hiccup when you can hang out with a cool guy like me?" he said cockily making Anastasia gag silently to herself. Hiccup glares at Snotlout with his arms crossed feeling a bit angry at how he just shoved him like a rag doll. And the fact he stood to close to Anastasia, which he didn't understand why he felt that way.

_Maybe I'm just being to overprotective_

He thought as he walks up to his friends watching how she was going to handle this situation.

-Ana POV-

This large boy name Snotlout shoves Hiccup away from me and wrap his arm around me. I felt panicked as he got to close for my liking. I saw the group eyeing as if they wanted to see what I can do to escape even Hiccup just watched with an irritated expression. But I didn't know what to do. I felt chills of discomfort as he strokes my right cheek making me look at him.

"You have really pretty skin" he cooed as if it was supposed to make me swoon. His hand rubs my arm down to my hips making me react on instinct. The wind blew harshly as I elbow him in the stomach and duck to the floor and sweep his feet from under him. He fell roughly on the ground as the sky got gray and cloudy. The wind pick up as I felt the fear from him touching me go down my spine. I heard some 'ohhh' and 'ouch' from the teens. I snap out my blanket state and realized what I did. I quickly stood up as I covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry" I said helping him up. He dusts himself off as he walk away while grumbling clearly upset. Ruffnut came up to me and placed her elbow on my head as she chuckles.

"We'll get along just fine squirt" she comment making me smile. I guess that is one way to make a friend. I look at Hiccup who gave me two thumbs up with a smile.

Hiccup and I went through the weapons to see which one would work fine with me. I chose a bow and arrow. He help me prepare way to hold the weapon and target practices. It was a lot of work, but I eventually got the hang of it. I did target practices for an hour and decided to rest. I sat on the ground with Swift who slept beside me. I would stroke her snout from time to time while I watch Hiccup and the gang train. But I mainly watch Hiccup. He's just too handsome, smart, funny and protective. And by the way he trained hard very strong. I felt my stomach flutter as I blushed. I never felt this way and I'm happy he is the first to do so. I grab my book and started to scribble words on it humming a tone. I would look at Hiccup for inspiration and the feeling I felt inside me.

After an hour of nonstop writing and editing I finally finished the first verse of my song. I am a slow writer. I noticed everyone getting on their dragons and leaving the training grounds. Hiccup came my way with Toothless by his side. I quickly put the book away and woke up Swift who yawned loudly.

"Ready to go?" Hiccup asks me. I stood up and nodded.

We took a quick walk to a black smith hunt to see a large man missing his left hand and his right foot and were replaced with a peg leg and interchangeable hand. He was aslo missing one of his teeth replaced with a pebble and a blond braided mustache

"Ay, Hiccup good to see you and who is this?" asked the man who was sharpening an axe.

"Hey Gobber this is my friend Anastasia. Anastasia Gobber he will be helping you make your armor and outfit while I'll be making you some arrows" Hiccup told me as I look at the man.

"Hello!" I greeted cheerfully getting used to talking to others.

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia beautiful name for a beautiful girl by the way. Come with me so I can take you measurements" he instructed as I followed him. Hiccup left to somewhere while he grabbed an apron before going to work. Gobber took my measurements and ask me questions about myself I answer honestly. We had some laughs as we talk. He's a really cool guy who likes to crack jokes. He started my design for my armor on a sketch paper. He would ask for my opinion and I would tell him what I liked and didn't. I offered him to help with the work. He would work with my armor and I would work on the outfit that would wear with it. He agreed and showed me the types of materials he has in his work shop. I got excited, grab a sheet of paper with a charcoal pencil and started to design my own outfit.

-Hiccup POV-

I found it completely amazing how Anastasia managed to befriend almost anyone she came in connect with. I melted some metal scraps in the fire place in a little black pot as I watch Gobber and Anastasia chat. Ana's eyes gleamed whenever she laughs with Gobber and she would peek at me once in a while. I felt stupid for letting myself get caught staring at her and I would act if I wasn't in the first place making Gobber chuckle.

When the metal has melted I pour them in metal mold plates with the arrow head shape in graved in them. As they cool down I went to help Gobber with making Ana armor. She sat in the back room where I designed all my inventions. I placed a large piece of iron on the table as I stared at her sketch. I couldn't help it she so alluring to me. I heard her hum as she sketched on a sheet of paper her eyes focus on the task at hand.

"Hiccup didn't anyone tell you staring rude" Gobber voice invade my thought startling me. I look at him and chuckle nervously as he gave me a knowing smirk.

"I'm not staring I-I just…observing" I said with a nervous smile as he chuckles.

"What's the differences? Seems to me Cupid had shot you with one of his arrows." he said teasingly as he poked me with an arrow on my butt.

"Ouch! And for your information I have a girlfriend" I reminded him as I rubbed my backside. He scoffs as he looks at me.

"Astrid? Hiccup tell me when was the last time you and Astrid spent any really time together?" Gobber asks me as he crosses his arms.

"Uhh, two nights ago" I told him as I crossed my arms as well.

"The night when the WHOLE village was building a home for the baby dragons? You consider that 'spending time together' hard labor? Wow, Hiccup I thought you were more romantic I guess you're losing your touch" He said with a shrug and started to sharpen the arrow he poked me with.

_He's right I'm just fooling myself_

I grab some mold blocks to remove the shaped metal and handed a few to Gobber to sharpen them.

"Ok your right. Me and Astrid have been drifting apart lately, but every relationship hits a bump" I informed him still trying to convince myself that it's not a big deal. Gobber shrugs as he focused on sharpening the weapon.

"And sides I knew Astrid longer and we went on so many adventures together!" I said to him as I added a stick threw the arrow and twisted it tightly with a clamp.

"There's your problem Hiccup. You're clinging too much on the past. Your family is worried that if you hang on any longer you're going to crack. You have done all you can to repair your relationship with Astrid and nothing has worked. Maybe it is time for you to find a new adventure" he said turning me to Anastasia who is still working on her design.

_Maybe he's right. Maybe I am clinging onto what we had in the past and it is time for us to move to greater things_

"And why does everyone seem to think me and Ana should date?" I inquired as I look at the older male who only smirks.

"Oh, please I felt heat between you two before you turn on the fire place" he said while chuckling. I felt my face get a bit hot as I rolled my eyes. I look back at Ana who finished her sketch and looks up at us with a smile. I return the smile as I sigh whole heartedly.

"Maybe your right" I said softly to Gobber.

"I know" he said back with a cocky smirk.

"Maybe it is time for me and Astrid to-

"Did someone say my name?" a voice cut me off as I looked at the entrances of the shop to see a smiling girl with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Astrid"

…..….

Hope like! Please leave a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

-Ana POV-

"Did someone say my name?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say in the work shop. I haven't been paying any attention to my surroundings since I started my sketch. I quietly got out the little room and to the main room to see a tall, well fit, beautiful girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes standing at the entrances.

"Astrid" Hiccup said softly to the girl who only smiled. I felt my heart sink as I took a deep breath. So that's Astrid. She is really beautiful. I look down at myself feeling completely unattractive compare to her. She saw me and I saw a harsh glint in her eyes as she made her way over to Hiccup. She cups his cheeks and pulls him to a kiss and he returns the kiss and places his hands on her hips. I bit the inside of my cheek as I felt like I just got punch in the stomach. My eyes shifted to Gobber who rolled his eyes and went back to work. I meekly walk over to him to show him my design, but a voice stop me.

"Ana! I want you to meet Astrid my-

"His girlfriend" she cut him off with a false smile. I can easily see through it and decided to sum up my own fake smile as I walked over to her.

"Hello, Astrid I heard so many things about you and you are as beautiful Hiccup described you to be" I lied through my teeth as I look at Hiccup and gave a small thankful smile to me before I went back to Gobber and said my good-byes.

"I'm going to head back to your house Hiccup so you two can catch up" I said to him not even looking in Astrid direction.

"She staying at your house?" she asked with a bit of disbelief in her tone as she looks at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, only for a week till her family comes back"

I really didn't want to hear their conversation and left the shop. Once I was outside I took a deep breath as I felt my body get numb. Swift notices my sad state and nuzzled my cheeks and Toothless nudge his snout to my hand as I smile softly.

"Thanks guys" I muttered and started walking to Hiccup's house. It is still light outside so I decided to play with Toothless and Swift in a game of kick ball. I grab a ball I made from yarn from inside and ran back and kick the ball in the air. Toothless whipped his tail at the ball passing it to Swift and she hit the ball with her head to me. I smile and hit it with my palm to Toothless and back to Swift. I smile happily as I play with the dragons trying to forget the heavy feeling in my stomach.

-Hiccup POV-

I watch Ana leave the shop sadly. I was about to follow her, but a figure blocked me; my eyes made connect with angry sky blue ones. Astrid shifted her weight to her left leg and crossed her arms with a scowl.

"So not only are you flirting with this girl you also have her staying at your place?" she said with annoyance in her voice. I was about to say something, but the word flirting has processed into my brain.

"Flirting?" I asked as I screw my face up in confusion.

"Yes, flirting. Ruff and Tuff told me about what happen today. I didn't believe at first, but then when I saw the way you looked at her when she left. I believe it now. You like this girl when you already have a girlfriend!" she shouted at me as she pokes her index finger roughly to my chest. Gobber walked by us and left the building.

"Look I don't know what they told you, but the reason why she staying with because her family will be gone for a week and she took care of me when I fell from a cliff " I explain to her with a blank face. I just felt annoyed with Astrid presences and wanted to walk out to see where Ana had gone.

"You fell from a cliff? When?" she asked slightly worried. I arched my brow as I blinked at her.

"The night we finished the baby dragons cabins. And I basically went missing for a day. Are you telling me you haven't noticed I've been missing?" I asked her with a scowl of my own. She seems taken back by the question, but she held her ground. I just saw it a weak defense to protect herself from having the tables turned.

"I thought you went on one of your adventures or something" she answered back with an attitude and waved it off. My eyes widen at her reason, I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"When I go on my 'adventures' I tell you and my family first before I go! And besides how can I go on an adventure without Toothless! I'm pretty sure he was running around like a sheep without a head! I went missing! If I thought anyone would noticed me being gone it would have been my _'girlfriend'_! I can't believe it!" I said in shock as I started to untie my apron. I am on another level of anger. How could my own girlfriend not notices my absences at training, in the mess hall, or even flying around on Toothless! If she was a bit concern she would had went to my house to see where I have been. But she didn't do anything! I was about to exit the shop, but Astrid used her axe to stop me in place. She pressed the head of the weapon to my throat as I glared at her as I took a deep breath.

"Where are you going we aren't finished here!" she barks as she shoved me back inside. But I kept a strong stance so couldn't knock me over.

"Oh, I think we are" I snapped at her as I snatched her axe and slammed it on a nearby table. She flinched as she clenched her teeth, she seems nervous, but kept up with her tough act. That's something else I couldn't stand. She always has to be tough! She always belittles me and acts like the guy in the relationship! It has always bothered me, but I was madly love with her I didn't mind it. This time I mind it.

"So what are you saying?!" she shouted as she shoved me again. She lifted her right hand to punch me in my face, but I quickly grabbed her wrist and held a tight grip on them so she couldn't hit me or shove me. She hissed as she tries to break from my hold.

"I'm saying I'm officially ending a relationship that ended years ago. I'm not going to beg for your attention or affect any longer. It is time I move on to big and better things and you should to" I said ending my sentences softly as I let her go. I saw her eyes swelled up with tears as she backed up.

"So you are going to throw away 5 years away for a girl you met!?" she whimpered as she tried her best not to cry. I stood up straight and tall and held my ground.

"I'm not throwing away anything. The times we spent together will hold a place in my heart, but I'm not going to fight for someone if they aren't going to fight for me. I'm sorry Astrid we drag this dead relationship for too long and it's time to let go" I whispered to her as I walked up to her. I pushed her bangs away from her forehead and kissed it softly.

"Bye Astrid" and with that I left the stun girl in the shop alone. I took a deep breath as I felt my shoulders feel lighter. I can't believe we actually broke up! A part of me felt sad, but the other felt relief that we did. I smiled lightly as I shoved my hands in my pockets and headed home.

When I finally made it home my smile widen at the sight before me. Toothless, Swift and Ana are playing hide and seek. Toothless hid behind a sheep while Swift hid on the roof. Ana was looking around for the dragons as she looks behind trees, rocks and my cabin. She quickly shifted on her feet as she looks behind a sheep and found Toothless. My best friend tackles the girl as he licks her face making her laugh loudly as she curled up on the grassy ground.

"Tooothlesss!" she giggled as she hugged him around his neck. Toothless snuggled her as they lay on the grass together. Swift came from the roof and joined, but not too close to Toothless. My front door open and I saw my mom laughing at the sight before her. Ana laughed with her and she weaseled herself out from under the dragons. She and my mother hugged quickly and chatted. Soon both females went on a trail for a walk, smiling and giggling as girls do. Then out of nowhere a weight tackles me to the hard floor.

"Toothless!" I cried as I chuckle. My best friend gurgles in amusement as he wagged his tail. I slipped out from under him and got on his back and looked at Anastasia who was food shopping with my mom. Ana exam a potato and felt the spud. She made a face and pick up another and she seem satisfied with it. I patted Toothless as I smirked,

"Ok, Toothless we are going to kidnap Ana. Ready?" I asked him as he nodded. He took a running start to the smaller girl. I extended my right arm out as we neared her. Before we passed her I snatched her up in my right arm and placed her in front of me.

"HICCUP!" she shouted in surprised, but she soon relaxed in my arms. I heard my mom say my name with a light laugh as we took into the sky. I snaked my arms around her petite waist as I lean my chin on her right shoulder. I felt her tense up at first, but she slowly leans back into me as we enjoy the view together.

I and Ana went to the Raven Point so she can let her hair down. Literally.

"That feels great!" she said in relief as she scratched her head. I noted her hair is passed her collar bone down to her breast.

"Your hair grows fast, doesn't it?" I asked her as she nodded as she looks back at me with her large icy eyes that I adored so much.

"Yeah, so how are you Astrid? Did you guys make out?" she teased as she pulled her knees to her chest. I sigh as I flicked my hair out my face.

"Uh, no we actually broke up" I said coolly not really making a big deal out of it. But she seems very shock.

-Ana POV-

"You and Astrid broke up? Why?" she asked worriedly. I looked back at her with a light smile.

"Yeah, and it is time for us to find new adventures" He said softly to me. Our eyes locked as the wind blew gently. I saw him reach over and tuck a strand of my red velvet hair behind my left ear making me blush.

"Well, I hope you find what you are looking for" I told him softly as I fiddled with my fingers. I still can feel his forest green eyes on me.

"Thanks"

It was quite between us, but I was in deep thought for a bit before I decided to do something. I shifted closer to him and he moved closer to me making me with a curios stare.

"Can I show you something?" I asked in a hush tone to him as he chuckles and nodded.

"Sure" he said back in a hush tone making me roll my eyes. I got up walking over to the pond and I took a deep breath and focus on my feet as I went and step on the water. My feet stood on the surface on the pond as I started to hum softly. I swayed from side to side as I started to dance the same way I did the night I found Hiccup.

-Third person POV-

Hiccup watched in surprise to see Anastasia walking on water and danced swiftly. She hums a melody that sounded familiar to the young man. He still couldn't believe what he was watching. She is dancing on water!

Anastasia blushed as she tries to stay focus. Her arms moved elegantly and the water splashed in the direction she twirled in. Hiccup took a moment to remember she is the girl he wanted to hear singing. He smiles softly as he watches her basically skate on the water with her effortless movements. When she came to a stop she blushed brightly and looks at the water. Hiccup claps as the dragons roar and stomped their feet while Swift wagged her tail excitedly.

"I knew you were the girl I heard singing" Hiccup told Ana with a light laughs as he got up and went to the water bay and looks at her softly. Anastasia giggles as she rolled her eyes.

"Surrrree" she teased as she walked on the water and held her hands on to Hiccup to grab them. The male seems unsure if he should, but he decided to take a risk and took her hands. To his surprise he to bean standing on the water surface. He looks flabbergasted as he held tightly to her small hands and pulled her bit closer. Anastasia blushed brightly as she enjoyed this moment and guided him to the middle of the pond. Hiccup was lost for words as he looks excitedly to the smaller girl.

"H-How are you doing this?" he asked completely astonished as he looks Anastasia in the eyes and she looks back at him.

"I honestly have no idea, I'm only focusing on not falling" she jokes as she bit her lower lip.

"This is amazing!" he complimented as he tried not to move as much worried he might fall in the water. The colored girl smiles at his excitement and glad he took it positively well.

"Thanks. You're the first person to know about. Not even my family knows" She muttered a bit flustered at their joined hands, but she enjoyed it very much. Hiccup looks at her stunned that he was the first to know about this.

"Why? Why me?" he asked curiously as he used his left hand to tilt her head up so she is looking at him. Anastasia felt her face get really hot as she opens her mouth to answer.

"B-because I trust you" she whispers while she kept eye contact with Hiccup as she told him. Hiccup felt something in him flutter. He slowly grabs her hands and laced their fingers together. He felt his heart speed up and he felt extremely nervous. He didn't understand what is happening to him. He hadn't felt like when he had a crush on Astrid. That thought took him back a bit. Crush? He looks at Anastasia examining her. She really is beautiful, sweet, she a great cook, Toothless likes her a lot, so does his mother and she just a breath of fresh air. He smiled softly finally admitting to himself he has a crush on Anastasia. Hiccup slowly moved his head to Anastasia as his eye lids closed.

-Ana POV-

I realized Hiccup was leaning into me closing the gap between us. I blushed as I understood what was happening. He is going to kiss me! I felt my heart speed up from its normal pace as I felt my face get hot. This is going to be my first kiss and with Hiccup! I ready myself as I slowly closed my eyes as I stood there waiting for our lips to meet.

_Show him something she can't and give him a challenge._

Valka voice spoke in my head. That's right! I didn't want to make myself so easy for him. Sides he just broke up with Astrid he's probably acting out of heart break. I open my eyes to see he was about an inch from kissing me. Oh, how badly I wanted to kiss him, but I have to challenge him. I thought quickly on what I could do and then I look down to see we are still standing on water. I smirked as I let go of his hands and in a blink of an eye he fell into the water with a surprised yelp. The water was not deep at all and he quickly resurfaces and spitted water out of his mouth. I giggled as I batted my thick eye lashes innocently.

"Sorry, you made me lose my focus" I teased making him chuckle.

….

Hope you like! Comment please.


	9. Chapter 9

-Third person POV-

Hiccup swam under water and grabbed Anastasia ankles and tugged her under. Ana tries to get away, but Hiccup has a pretty tight grip on her ankles and squeaks loudly before going under. She and Hiccup looked at each other in the water as they swam together. Toothless and Swift watched from the slide lines and lay on the grass together. The two dragons didn't like each other much, but they have a high tolerance for each other.

Ana swam to the bay and looks down at herself, she is soaking wet and her dress made it hard to swim. She blushed lightly as she saw her white bra visible under her dress. She took a deep breath as she pulled the dress up and over her head.

-Hiccup POV-

I watch as Anastasia swam quickly to the bay and got out. I raised my head over the surface to see her standing there with her back to me. I tilt my head curious why she was standing there. But they I felt my heart hit my rib cage when I saw taking off her dress. Her dress went to her ankles and it is baggy on her. When she removed the dress I felt my cheeks get hot. The dress covered up a lot. Ana has an hour glass figure. She turned around fiddling with her fingers as she stood there looking at me with a shy smile. I smiled weakly back as I just eyed her body. Her breast aren't huge or small, but more in the middle. Her hips and thighs are pretty thick, there is no thigh gap and her bust is rounded perfectly. I took a deep breath as I blink slowly.

"Wow" I said breathless as Ana got back in the water and quickly appeared in front of me.

"BOO!" she shouted and with a wave of her hand she manipulated the water to splashed in my face pulling me out my train of thought. I laugh lightly and started to splash water right back at her.

After about an hour of playing in the water we got out. We lay in the ground tiredly as we look up at the sky.

"That was fun!" she cried happily. I chuckled as I look at her and she looks back at me. I look down at figure and then my eyes caught something on her slim torso. I sat up and touch a scar on her stomach softly.

-Third person POV-

Hiccup had touched Ana on her tummy softly tracing a scar across her torso. Ana squeak as she blushes feeling a tingly sensation run up and down her spine. Anastasia watched as she touched her wound.

"What happen?" he asked her softly looking up at the red head. Ana sat up and cast her eyes away from the boy as she felt nervous. But Hiccup reach over to her and softly tilt her chin up to him. His facial expression shows concern. Ana just tried her best to make eye contact, but Hiccup cups her cheeks and used his thumb to caresses her cheeks.

"Please, tell me" he said softly worried her family might be hurting her. Ana took a deep breath as she places her hands over his and nuzzled his right hand as she heave a heavy sigh.

"I got this scar from a nightmare. I've been having the same reoccurring dream for last 2 years. I don't dream about it every night, but when I do the scar gets darker. I told my dad about it, but he just discards it" She told the boy as she shut her eyes tightly. Hiccup nodded as he strokes her hair.

"What is the dream about?" he asked quietly to her. Anastasia looks him in the eyes with her icy ones.

"About a village being slaughter" she said in a quivering tone. My eyes widen as I look at the scare girl.

"I don't know what it means. All I hear is screaming, fire, dead bodies and large dark figure with an axe. I relive the same dream and it always the same. He strikes me down with his axe, cutting me across my torso and I feel this painful sensation run through me and black out. I wake up in my room, but the scar hurts and it gets darker" Ana is on the verge of tears as visions of the dream flashed in her mind.

"I don't know what to do. The s-s-car gets worse and I-I'm scared that i-it will kill me" She shook slightly as the scar burned lightly. Hiccup looks worriedly at the girl and quickly pulls her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He didn't like the look in her eyes, the way she shook and it made him upset to see tears in her eyes. Anastasia hugs him tightly as she cried into his shoulders. The dream took a toll on her and she just broke down.

"It's ok" he cooed to her as he rubs her back trying to comfort her. Ana clenched tightly onto him and straddled his hips as she felt safe in his arms. Hiccup blushed at the position they are in, but shook it off. They just sat that way till Anastasia stop crying and she soon did. She felt a weight off her shoulders and felt so much better. The colored girl pulls back slowly and looks at the boy in front of him. She slowly cups Hiccups cheeks and stares him in the eyes. She felt the connection between them get stronger. Hiccup looks back into her eyes and his hands rested on her hips. The dragons watched them carefully wondering what is going to happen.

Ana smiles softly and leans down and kisses Hiccup on the corner of his lips and pulls back with blush dusting her cheeks. Hiccup felt a tingly sensation from where she kiss him at and felt his face warm up.

"Thank you, Hiccup" she whispered. Hiccup smiled as he placed his forehead against hers as he held her closer to him.

"I'll always be here when you need me"

After an half an hour of star gazing Ana had fell asleep in Hiccups arms. The boy smiles softly and carries her to Toothless and took off to his home.

-Hiccup POV-

I held Anastasia in my arms as I walked into my room. Thankfully my parents fell asleep and I didn't have to explain why Ana was in her undergarments. I kick my door open gently as I walked over to Ana bed. I placed her down gently, but her arms wrap themselves tightly around my neck. I try to pull away, but she has a tight grip. I chuckle softly as I found myself in another awkward position. I had my hands pinned beside her head and my knees straddling her hips. Swift and Toothless just gurgle in amusement as they watched me struggle. I finally gave up and lift her up again and lay her in my bed with me. Her 'bed' was only big enough for her. And my bed can hold up to two people so we have some space. I reached over to the blanket the best way I could and covered it over us.

"Night Ana" I whispered.

"Night Cup" I heard her whispered back to me. I look down to see her sleepy eyes looking right at me. I chuckle as I tucked her hair behind her ear and rest my hand on her cheek.

"You were awake this whole time?" I asked her softly as I watched a small smile form on her lips.

"I was scared that I was gonna have another nightmare and I feel safe in your arms, but I was nervous to ask you if I could rest in your bed" she whispered tiredly. I smile and kissed her forehead and held her tightly and I felt her snuggle closer to me. I felt my heart flutter at how close she is to me. I felt warm when I felt her hands wrap around my torso. And I felt her kiss my neck softly making me feel I am floating on air.

This is the best night ever.

-Third person POV-

The couple fell asleep soundly through the night and the dragons did as well. Hiccup took off his shirt feeling hot in the bed due to the extra body heat and tossed it on the floor. Ana blushed, but she didn't hesitate to place her head on his bare toned chest. These feelings she felt for the boy made her bolder each day. Time passes and the sun rise up to the sky shining down on Berk. Hiccup and Anastasia still lay in bed cuddling in each other arms.

Valka woke up and went to Hiccup's room to see if he is home. She didn't see Hiccup or Ana come home last night and she got concern. She opens the door to see her son on the bed with his back to her. She smiles in relief and looks at Anastasia bed to see it empty. She gasped and walked inside to double check on the bed. It is empty. Valka felt panicked and went to wake up Hiccup, but she found the missing girl in _his_ bed. She smiles softly and looked at their peacefully faces. She hasn't seen Hiccup sleep so peacefully in a while. When she scans over Anastasia her eyes widens. Red hair.

"Mom?" called a tired voice. Valka saw Hiccup rubbing his eyes, but stop and shot up from the bed making Ana get up. Ana noticed Valka and squeaks and hid under the covers. Ana felt her face get hot as she fiddled with her dumbs.

"uh, mom! W-what are you doing in my room?" Hiccup asked nervously. He thought his mom might have the wrong idea seeing them in bed together. Valka just stood there stunned.

"Red hair" she whispered. This made both teens hearts drop. Hiccup sighed and ran his hands in his hair totally forgetting about Ana secret. Anastasia felt her eyes sting in fear, but she shook her head and peek up and decided to face this. She uncovered herself and looks Valka in the eyes.

"Yes, I have red hair. That is w-why I wore a-a head piece" she said trying to sound confident, but fail. She is scared she was going to lose a good friend. Valka looks back at Hiccup and then back at the girl. The taller female kneels down in front of the smaller girl still speechless.

"It's…extraordinary" she said in a fascinated tone. This took the teen by surprise that the older woman didn't freak out. She reaches over and touches Ana soft hair.

"Wow" she whispered making Ana smile. Hiccup sighed gratefully his mom took the news well. Hiccup leans over and kisses Ana cheeks as he hugs his mom who returns the hug. They explain to her about Ana hair being a secret and not to tell Stoick. Valka was hesitated at first, but understood why and nodded in agreement.

Anastasia and Hiccup got dressed and went off to go to dragon training. Anastasia decided to ride on Swift, but it was difficult to stay balance with the way Swift drilled her body as she flew. They soon made it to training to see everyone there including Astrid who scowls them. Ana landed next to Hiccup and he help her down from her dragon. Ana actually wore one of Hiccups old clothes since she didn't own any shirts or pants. Astrid noticed this and glared harder at Hiccup, but a plan develops in her mind making the jealous girl smile. She walks up to Snotlout and Tuffnut asking for their help and they agreed. Once Hiccup left to go get some shields Astrid walks over to Ana with a force smile.

"Hey, Anastasia!" she called out to the smaller girl. Ana looks up at her as she fiddles with her head piece.

"Yes?" she asked softly. Astrid wanted to punch her, but didn't…yet.

"How about a friendly sparring match to see where you're fighting skills are at!" she said with fake excitement. Ana didn't like the idea of fighting with Astrid and she knew that she was planning something.

"Uh, no thank you" the smaller girl refused making Astrid angry. The blonde shoves her back and glares.

"To bad!" The blonde swung at the red head, but Ana dogged her hit.

"HICCUP!" she shouted. Said boy looks up to see what is happening, he dropped the shield and ran over to the fight. But then Snotlout came up behind him and put him in a headlock. Hiccup couldn't budge out as he thrust around.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted angrily as he squirmed around. Snotlout just chuckles and held on tighter.

"No way! Your little girlfriend is going to get what is coming to her!" he shouted. Toothless saw Hiccup in danger, but a Zippleback block his way. Ana dodge Astrid punches and kicks making the girl angrier.

"Stay still!" she shouted as she hit a wall.

"NO!" Ana shouts in a panic tone. Swift heard the fear and went to attack, but Astrid Nadder blocks her path. Swift screeched and whipped spikes at the Nadder who only dodged and whipped its own spikes. Tuffnut went behind Anastasia and held her still so Astrid could finally hit her. The smaller girl squeaks loudly as she struggled against the blonde males hold. Ana felt her heart beat quickens in fear as she watches the angry blond make her way to her. Ruffnut came up behind her brother and hit him upside the head making him let go of the girl.

"OW! What was that for?!" he shouted at his twin. Ruffnut just punched him in the jaw.

"That's for getting involved in a fight you have no business in!" she shouted at her brother. Tuffnut grabs his sister ankles and drops her to the floor with him and they started a fight of their own. Anastasia whispered a thank you to her and looks at Astrid raising her foot ready to smash her face in. Anastasia felt nothing, but free soon the wind picked up violently around them. Astrid smirks as she glares at Ana her blonde hair whipping in the wind. Ana thrust her hands out quickly to block the attack, but what happen next scared her. When Anastasia held hand out in fear a powerful gush of wind blew harshly at Astrid blowing her across the ring and into the concert wall.

"AH!" shouted the blonde as her back slammed against the wall. This made everyone stop in their tracks and watched Astrid fall on the floor passed out. Everyone got quite as they look back at the girl on the ground breathing heavily. Anastasia eyes widen as she stares at her open palms before her.

_D-did I just do t-that?_

This only scared her more and the sky got dark and cloudy. Thunder clashed into the clouds as Anastasia started to hyperventilate the wind blowing harder around the arena. Hiccup broke out of Snoutlout hold and ran to the stunned girl on the ground. He used his left arm to block any dust from invading his eyes and reached out to the Ana.

"Anastasia!" he yelled in the roaring wind as his clothes thrust around. Anastasia saw his hand out to her and she reached out her right hand to him, but a gush of wind slammed Hiccup back to where Astrid had landed.

"HICCUP!" she shouted as she tucked her hands away. Hiccup hissed in pain, but got up and slowly made his way over to the frighten girl. The red head stared at Hiccup with fear as she shook her head.

"Hiccup…s-stay back…" she said hoarsely as she quickly got up and ran out the arena with tears in her eyes. The storm vanished from the stadium when she did and she just kept on running.

_What is happening!?_


	10. Chapter 10

-Third person POV-

Anastasia ran into the woods with the wind still blowing around her. She whimpered as the fear inside her grew making the storm worsen. Anastasia felt her heart beat picked up speed as she ran faster. While Swift travelled underground to avoid the storm and also to follow her friend.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup" she whispered to herself as branches cut her face and legs as she ran away from Berk. She didn't want to hurt anyone and she didn't want them to hurt her. Anastasia foot got caught on an old tree root and she stumbled down a grassy hill. Her body got jabbed by rocks as she fell. She soon came to a stop coughing violently.

"Ow" she muttered while she rubbed her aching neck. The red head scans her surroundings as sat up on the ground. She had landed in rocky area in the middle of the woods. The trees here are tall and old and the grass was dying. The lost girl took a few deep breaths as she tries to collect herself. By doing so the storm that surrounded her started to die down, but then she heard a tree branch snapped behind her and the storm came back. She felt scared as she stood up.

"Whoever you are stay away! You're not safe around me!" she shouted as she backed up unknowingly to a cliff where the water waves crashed against the cliff below. But the person had not heeded her wrong and she walk back closer to the edge. She took a step back to feel nothing to place her feet on to support her. Anastasia had finally realized the cliff and screamed out in fear. The water waves grew bigger and stronger and the wind picks up. Anastasia stretched her arms out to keep her balance, but wind gush out her palms and the water rise higher. The girl lost her footing and nearly fell back.

"ANASTASIA!" Shouted a voice, but it was too late. Anastasia lost complete grip of the cliff and fell back. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion as she did. Anastasia breathing came to a halt as her heart beat slows down. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she clenches her teeth. Then everything went back into motion and the wind from the fall blew around her violently. The storm around her had expanded as she fell down to the crashing waters. Anastasia didn't want to go out like this not after she just stared to living! She wanted to live! She so badly wanted to! The red head closed her eyes tightly wishing for herself to stop falling. She wanted to stop!

"STOP!" she shouted with desperation in her voice.

"STOP, STOP, STOPPP!" she said louder as she cried to herself. She then came to a halt.

The small girl felt her body came to a quick stop and she slowly open her eyes to see she is a few inches away from the water that seem to settle down. She blinked her eyes quickly confused at what is happening. She hovered over the water slightly and the storm has gone away. Anastasia took a deep breath and managed to lower herself and focus on her feet to stand on the water. She noticed that she is very far from land and squeaks. She never has been this far out in water. She smiles to herself and prances around happily; she had survived!

"Anastasia?" a voice called out to her quietly. The red head turned around slowly and smiles.

-Hiccup POV-

I watched Anastasia run out the arena with the storm surrounding her as she left. I hissed in pain and limped over to Toothless and got on his back. Swift had drilled herself underground after Anastasia.

"What the heck was that Hiccup!?" shouted Fishlegs as he came out of hiding. Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout looked shocked at what just happen to Astrid and me. But I didn't answer his question and took off into the sky after Anastasia.

We flew up in the sky over the woods where Anastasia had run off into. I scanned the area as I looked for the girl. Soon found her in lying on the floor in the middle of rocks and dead grass. I sigh in relief that we found her safe and that she didn't fall from the cliff behind her.

"Ok, bud let land in the woods so we don't scare her off to bad" I told him as he nodded. Toothless whips down into the woods and lands carefully. I got off of him warily, not trying to hurt myself more than what I already am. I just watched Anastasia from the shadows not wanting her to get startled. She probably needs sometime to herself to calm down. I watch as she relaxes and the storm that surrounded her die down, but then Toothless shifted on the ground to sit down, but snapped on a few branches making Anastasia frighten. She stares in our general direction walking backwards slowly as her eyes dilated with fear.

"Whoever you are stay away! You're not safe around me!" she cried as her voice trembled slightly. I put my hands up in the air to show I was harmless as I slowly walked out the woods cautiously. But the closer I got the closer she got to the edge of the cliff. I stopped in my place as I open my mouth to speak, but Anastasia screamed out in fear.

"No!" I whispered. Anastasia tries to catch her balance, but things got worse! I ran out the shadows ignoring the pain. But it was too late. She had fallen back.

"ANASTASIA!" I shouted as I reached the edge, but I missed her. The storm worsens as the wind blew harshly, the clouds grew dark and the ocean water crashed aggressively. Swift comes out from the ground and goes after Anastasia, but the wind is to powerful it blew her back. I got ready to dive after her, but something caught onto my shirt. I turn to see Toothless biting down on my green shirt.

"Toothless let go!" I shouted angrily as I try to pull away from her. The Night Fury shook his head and held tighter.

"Tooth-!"

"STOP, STOP, STOPPP!" I was stop when I heard Anastasia scream. Then everything stopped. The wind, the crashing wave and the storm that surround this area all stopped just like that. I looked at the dragons in confusion.

_What just happen?_

Swift wasted no time to fly down to Anastasia. I did the same and got on Toothless who followed after the Whispering Death. What I saw made me smile. Anastasia stood on the water dancing around as she giggles.

"Anastasia?" I call out to her. Said girl stops and slowly turns around to me. Her eyes brighten up and smiles widely.

"I-I'm alive!" she shouted as she stumbled over her words. I nodded as I took a deep breath and released it.

"Yes, yes you are" I said softly as I ran my hands through my hair still trying to calm myself down.

Anastasia got on Swift and we flew back to Berk and settle at the beach. The ride there was quiet between us and I couldn't stop thinking what would of happen if I had lost her. I look back at Anastasia who only look ahead and petted Swift's head. I slowly got off of Toothless and approached Anastasia who just got off of Swift. I towered over her as we stood in front of each other. Anastasia seem nervous as she fiddles with her fingers.

"I-I'm sorry-"

I cut her off by gripping her shoulders and pulling her to a tight hug. Anastasia seems to be taken by surprise at this, but nevertheless hugs back.

-Third person POV-

The two stood there in the middle of the beach hugging. The beach breeze blew gently around them as they embraced each other. Hiccup took a deep breath and places a hand on her lower back pulling her closer.

"I…I thought I lost you" he whispered to her softly. This caught the girl attention.

"I got so worried…I thought you weren't going to make it…" he said again with a shaky tone. Anastasia eyes stings with tears as she gripped Hiccup's shirt tightly. She didn't mean to worry him! The last thing she wanted was to upset him. Hiccup stood up tall lifting Anastasia 4 inches off the ground making the boy chuckle.

"You're so little" he commented trying to sound serious, but couldn't. This made Anastasia laugh as tears streamed down her eyes. She never had anyone care for her this way. Her family hardly ever spoke to her so having someone actually worry about your safety felt pretty damn good.

"S-shut up" she said weakly. Hiccup pulls back and placed her down on the sand. He cupped Anastasia cheeks and wiped her tears with her thumb.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he cooed softly to her. The smaller girl shook her head as she nestled her face into his left hand.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for making you so worried" She whispered making the taller boy smile. Hiccup leans down and kissed the corner of her lip making the colored girl blush.

"It's ok. Next time don't run into the woods where there a cliff" he teased making her giggle.

"Promise! Just as long as you promise to catch me if I fall" she said back and hugged him tightly. Hiccup smiles and lifts her up and twirls her around making the girl laugh.

"Promise!"

Anastasia and Hiccup relaxed at the beach and Anastasia explained to him how she felt when the whole fiasco went down. The older male decided it was time for her to practices her 'magic' as he called it making the girl roll her eyes. But she did so. She played with the water focusing on making shapes, movements and splashes. She then went on to wind. This one was tricky, but she made swift movements with her hands as she hummed concentrating on the element. She only managed to make a ball of wind in the palm of her hands, but it only lasted ten seconds before disappearing. She sighs and undid her head piece letting her hair down that reach under her breast as she grunts in annoyance.

"This is hard!" she groans as she sits next to Hiccup. The older boy chuckles and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Neither was training Toothless, but look at us now!" he gestured to his best friend who wagged his tail. Swift grunts as she hisses at the Night Fury. Toothless stop wagging his tail and stares at Swift with a blank stare making the couple laugh lightly. Anastasia sighs as she nodded.

"I guess, but still" she whined.

"No, buts. You can do it, I believe in you" he coos to her as he kissed her temple. The colored girl looks away with a blush as she crossed her arms.

"Fineeeee"

Hiccup smirks and lays her head on his shoulders and lays his on hers as they watched the sunset. Not noticing a figure watching them from above.

…..

For those who don't know Night Fury's and Whispering Death don't really get along.


	11. Chapter 11

-Third person POV-

The couple got up and walked along on the beach where the water glazed their feet gradually. Hiccup had realized he doesn't know a lot about Anastasia and she agreed. They decided to ask each other questions and answer honestly.

"So how old are you?" Asked the red head as she looked up at the taller boy. The breezed wafted through her red velvet hair as the wind did the same to Hiccup's chestnut hair.

"20" Hiccup answer making the girl stop in her tracks and stare at him with wide eyes. Hiccup had noticed her lack of movement and stare back at her.

"20? Really? I thought you were 17 or something!" she said surprised. Hiccup arched his brow as he tilts his head.

"You thought I was that young? How old are you?" he asked as he stares at her. Anastasia smiles a cheeky smiles and winks.

"I'm 17!" she said with her sassy smile making Hiccup chuckle.

"And here I thought you were 14" he teased making the red head rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Oh, then that makes you a creepy! What 20 year old man hangs out with a 14 year old girl?" she challenges the older boy who seems to be taken back by her statement. But he stood quiet and shook his head.

"So when is your birthday?" he asked the girl changing the subject. Anastasia noticed and giggles to herself as she walked by him again.

"October, 12" she answered. Hiccup nodded, but then did a double take.

"That is only in 3 more days. Your family left you alone with your birthday just around the corner?" he asked in disbelief. Anastasia just shrugs as she looks ahead.

"I've never celebrated my birthday so it's not a big deal" she said bluntly as she looks up at him with a small smile. But he just couldn't believe it. Who doesn't celebrate their birthday!? It was a big deal in Berk when dragons and Vikings were enemies! It is a miracle to keep a limp during that time. Even now they still celebrated birthdays, it is just a great way to bond with friends and loved ones. Hiccup decided he is going to plan her birthday and it is going to be the greatest first birthday!

"So when is your birthday?" Ana asked as she broke the silences. The male snapped out his thoughts and look back at her.

"Uh, my? It's on February 2nd! Sorry I was spacing out" he admitted as he nervously rubbed his neck making the smaller girl giggle. The two walked in silences enjoying this peacefully breeze and the orange and yellow sky. Anastasia closed her eyes as she hummed a low tune making Hiccup stop and listen. This has to be the second time he heard her hum the same tune and it made him smile. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the melody. It is gentle and sweet. He wishes he could hear her voice, like actually hear it. Hiccup reopens his eye and he taps her shoulder. Ana jolt slightly at the touch and looks at the boy.

"Yes?" she asked slightly embarrasses as she looks away from him. Hiccup grins lightly and looks to his left to see the dragons eyeing each other and hissing slightly at one another. They'll eventually learn to like each other.

"I was wondering if that tune has any lyrics?" he asked her looking away from the dragons. Ana smirks and crossed her arms.

"Maaybbbbeee" she said in a playful manner making Hiccup sigh.

"May I hear it?" he pressed on. Anastasia shook her head and stuck her tongue out while she skipped ahead leaving the pour boy alone. Hiccup looks at her as she skipped away and crossed his arms.

"You're a real pain you know that" he shouted to her. Ana laugh and twirled around playing in the water.

"Yup!"

After a while the two decided to go back to the village and get something to eat. Anastasia put on her head piece before getting on Swift and Hiccup got on Toothless and they soared to the mess hall. They entered with their dragons to see half the Vikings on Berk inside. They were either talking, arm wrestling, dancing a weird Scottish dance with a band playing on stage made from wood and instruments made from wood, metal and stings. As some Vikings did a dance to match the music the rest either clapped their hands or sang a song with the music. Anastasia smiles at the liveliness in the mess hall and watch the rest of the Viking dance. She quickly understood the simple dance and went in the middle with the dancers and dances with them. Some of the Vikings chuckle at the smaller girl following their dance steps. Anastasia giggles as she dances with Stoick; they had linked arms and shifted their feet to the music. Valka watched from the side lines as she clapped along. Stoick seem very impressed with her performances as they danced.

Hiccup saw the smile on her face as he leans on a wooden column and watches Anastasia have fun. He couldn't help, but sigh in content as he watches the girl enjoy herself. Anastasia has caught Hiccup's stare and waves him over. Hiccup shook his head as he sat down making the girl roll her eyes. Ana continued the dance with a little girl. They held hands as they twirled in a circle. The small Viking girl giggles happily while Anastasia smiles warmly at her. The song soon came to an end the Vikings and  
Anastasia cheered loudly as they their hands in the air. The red head never felt so alive; her forehead sweated a bit and her heart hammering in her chest. Gobber soon took the stage and tries to calm everyone done.

"Alright, alright. You guys had your fun! Now it is time for a song! Anyone want to come up and steal the spot light?" Gobber asked as he looks around at the collection of Vikings. The Vikings all got quiet as they sat down. None of them wanting to go up there and sing. Gobber groaned as he looks among the Vikings calling out people name, but they decline. Anastasia sat down next to him and gave Hiccup a giddy smile. Hiccup returns the favor and look around the room to see if anyone would sing. Then suddenly an idea hit him, he shot up from his seat and raised his hands.

"OH Gobber!" he shouted catching the blonde attention. Gobber sighs when he saw Hiccup raising his hand.

"Hiccup, not to be rude, but I heard you sing before. It is best for everyone and their hearing if you stick to dragon training" he teased making the crowd laugh. Hiccup rolls his eyes playfully as he fakes laugh.

"Oh, haha very funny, but it's not for me. I want to volunteer someone" he said matter –ol-factly. Gobber squinted his eyes as he leans forward.

"Who?" he asked curiously as he looked at the young male. Hiccup looks over to Anastasia who seem to sink down under the table.

"Anastasia" he said confidently. This made the whole mess hall turn their head in interest at the small girl who just danced. Anastasia squeak and shook her head as she glares at Hiccup who only smiles. Gobber smirks as he stares at the girl who tried to hide under the table.

"O, Come on Anastasia don't be shy!" he encourage as he waved her over with his left hook. Said girl shook her head and squeaks. Hiccup kneels under the table and places his hand on her back.

"Come on, show them what you got!" he said softly to her. Anastasia looks at him with scared eyes. He smiles tenderly and held his hands out to her. Ana just looked at it unsure if she should take it, but she took a deep breath and took his hand. Hiccup smiles as he pulls her up lightly and out from under the table. The crowd clapped when they saw her walking to the stage. Ana held Hiccup's hand tightly as she bit her lower lip. She looks around the audiences giving a nervous smile till she caught Astrid glaring eyes and it made her cringe. The rest of the teens are with her as they watched her go up the steps to the wooden stage. Ruffnut cheered her on with a smirk. The colored girl smiled at her only friend at the table before getting on the stage. Anastasia felt her heart squeeze as she moved closer to Hiccup.

"Please…s-stay with me" she whispered looking at the male. Hiccup gave a warm side smile and laced their fingers as he nods.

"Anything you want" he said gently to her making her cheeks get warm. The Vikings just watched the cute couple on stage as a few made comments at how small she is or how cute they looked. This made Astrid scoff and lean back with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

-Anastasia POV-

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I felt like I couldn't breathe. My mouth felt dried as I looked at the large number of people who watched every move I made. I wanted to throw up and leave the stage, but Hiccup held me in place. My body shook as my nerves began to take over me. But then I felt a hand cup my left cheek and moving my gaze to forest green eyes.

"You can do this. I believe in you" he said to me delicately. I felt my heart flutters as I felt light. His words were always soothing and he always made me feel better. I sigh and nodded as my hand tightens around his.

"Okie" I whispered as I nodded. Hiccup leans in and kissed my cheek making me blush. The crowd 'awes' making me smile with a bright blush on my cheeks. I took a deep breath as I looked around the group not feeling as nervous, but still nervous.

"Ok, I am g-going to sing a song a-about someone v-very special to me" I said quietly stumbling over my words. The band behind me got ready to follow my lead as I stared to hum the tune I sang numerous times.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

I sang quietly as I felt myself shake a bit. I am still nervous! I took a shaky breath as I felt Hiccup squeezed my hand reassuring me.

-Third person POV-

The crowd of Viking hardly heard Anastasia. Her voice is too shaky and low. Hiccup noticed and squeezed her hand to support her and letting her know she is doing well. She stops sing as she began to choke. Astrid smirks at her failure as she watched the small girl make a fool of herself. The band just kept playing also encouraging her to keep going. Anastasia clears her throat and looks into Hiccup's eyes. She blocked out everyone, no one was in the mess hall, but her and Hiccup. This thought help her collected herself and began to sing with more confidences.

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight_

Ana sang louder as she looks over to the mass numbers of Vikings who seem impressed with her voice. Hiccup watched in with admiration in his eyes. He couldn't help be feel in trance while she sang beautifully.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

The red head peek at Hiccup slightly as she smiles softly at the boy. He is the inspiration behind this song and she wanted him to know, but at the same time didn't want him to know. She felt so conflicted with herself!

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

She felt free when she sang and she felt empowered. She wish the song would last forever as she got louder with her singing making the Vikings listen to her powerful voice.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

Anastasia slowly let go of Hiccup's hand and walks closer to the edge of the stage as she felt adrenaline course through her veins. Her sing finally reached a high point as she took a deep breath of air letting herself hold notes to show the importance of this verse.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

The couple ran outside the mess hall laughing like morons as they held hands. They can both hear cheering from inside the large building as they ran out. They soon stop running when Hiccup tripped over a stone and brought Anastasia down with him. They laughed as they rolled down the hill and stop in a meadow. Anastasia lies next to Hiccup still laughing.

"I can't believe I did that!" she squeals to herself as she breathed heavily. Hiccup chuckles with her also happy that she had faced her fear. He sat up as he took a deep breath.

"You have such an amazing voice!" he complimented as he lay back on his hands looking at the girl. Ana finally sat up and stopped laughing, but a smile still held its place on her lips. The moon shines down at them giving them light.

"Thank you and thank you for helping me up there. I wouldn't have been able to sing without you" she admitted as she held her legs to her chest. Hiccup nods as his gaze soften, but a question raged inside of him, but decides to play it cool.

"So I am guessing the song is about Snotlout" he teased making the girl burst into a laughing fit.

"Oh, yeah! The song is totally about him!" she jokes back as she shook her head. Hiccup chuckles as he looks up at the moon.

"I knew it! You two would make a lovely couple!" he shot back making the girl scoff. The two sat quietly as they watched the moon shining bright in the sky. Anastasia felt herself get nervous as she bit her lower lip. She was deciding whether or not if she should tell him now. She wiggled her toes in the grass anxiously as she took a deep breath.

"But in all seriousness. T-the song is about a-about you…H-Hiccup"

…..

The song is by Demi Lovato 'Catch me' a very good song and this chapter was inspired by 'Tangled'

Hope you guys enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

-Third person POV-

The world seems to slow down as Hiccup stares shell-shocked at Anastasia. The colored girl buried her face in her knees as she curled her toes into the grassy ground. She couldn't believe she told him that! She just wanted to take it back, but she couldn't! She squeaks as she held her breath. While Hiccup blinks slowly at her as his mouth made a small 'o'. Ana took a deep breath and picks her head up and stares up at the moon. It oddly gave her comfort.

"I-it's just…it's just I f-feel things tingling f-feelings around you. I don't u-understand what they m-mean. And t-the best way I c-can describe it is through writing and a-all the feelings I-I felt w-went into the one i-I just sang. I don't expect you t-to feel the s-same way! It's I guess y-you deserve to know and-"

Anastasia was cut off short from her rant when a hand grabbed hers. She looks down to see Hiccup held her left hand and laced their digits. The colored girl looked up at the boy with confused eyes and red cheeks. Hiccup had scooted closer to Anastasia when she was talking; basically confessing she likes him.

Forest greens eyes connected with icy blue eyes as they gleamed under the lunar light. A smile found its way on Hiccup lips as she used his right hand to cup Ana right cheek. This gestured made her heart slow down as she looks shyly away.

"Hey, look at me" Hiccup cooed softly to the girl. Anastasia rolled her lips in as she did as told. She turns her eyes back to gentle green ones. Hiccup cupped her left cheek with his left hand as he caressed her smooth face with his thumbs making the girl smile lightly.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were…different and in the most amazing way. There is something about you that just drew me to you and when I knew it was wrong I couldn't stop myself." He said to her making her smile widen. Ana fiddles with her fingers as her heart fluttered.

"And staring at you under this moon light looking beautiful as ever I now realize how important you've become to me and I just want you by me for everything! I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you too" he confessed. Anastasia felt her eyes water; not from sadness, but from happiness? She never knew one could cry from joy. She giggled as Hiccup wipes them away with a light chuckle. She looked him in the eyes and saw nothing, but care and affection. She never thought anyone would care for her as much as Hiccup does. Sure, her father feeds her and her brother helps he with hunting, but they never actually even sat and talk. They never laughed, they hugged and they never did anything to show they loved each other. And here is a boy telling her how in a short period of time they knew each other, he cared for her the same way she did for him.

"Your pretty amazing yourself Hiccup" she whispered as she stares up at him with such wonder. Hiccup's eyes travelled down to Anastasia plum lips. He stared for a bit before he started to lean forward to her. Anastasia was confused at his movements, but it soon clicked in her mind. She blushed brightly and puckers up her lips as she closed her eyes waiting for the kiss.

"Hiccup" a voice interrupted. The voice startled the two and they looked up to see a girl with long black hair and light green eyes. Her skin is pale and flawless. Hiccup eyes widen as he got up and walked over to the girl giving her a hug.

"Heather? Oh, wow it's been ages! How you been?" he asked the taller girl as she giggled.

"I'm great!" she cheered as she placed her hands on her hips. The two talked and  
Anastasia just sat there on the grass staring at 'Heather'. Yet, another attractive girl that knew Hiccup. Anastasia didn't understand what he saw in her when there are girls like her and Astrid walking around. The smaller girl got up unsure if she should say hi or leave them be. Heather caught sight of the girl in the background and arched her brow.

"Uh, Hiccup. Who is that?" she asked gesturing to Ana. Hiccup turns around and smiles. He walked over to Anastasia and grabbed her right hand and laced their fingers once more. This secured Ana and made her smile. She smiles at Heather who held a bitter glint in her green eyes, but faked a smile. Again Anastasia saw through it.

"Hello, I'm Anastasia. Nice to meet you" The colored girl greeted kindly. Heather waved as she smiled her fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Heather and likewise" she said kindly. It soon got quiet between the three making Anastasia feel a bit uncomfortable as she shifted her eyes in different directions. Soon Swift roar as she snaked herself near Anastasia making her sigh in relief.

"Uh, well I must go! Swift is in need of a…bath? BATH! So I shall see you later Heather and Hiccup I shall see you at hom-I mean your house!" she corrected herself as she giggled nervously. She hopped on Swift and took off into the night.

-Hiccup POV-

I watched Ana leave on Swift once she was gone from sight I turned back to Heather. The dark haired girl held a curious expression as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So did I interrupt something?" she asked plainly as she blinked curiously. I thought back to the moment me and Ana just had and blushed. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Uh, sorta" I admitted as I ran my fingers through my hair. I stared back where Anastasia had disappeared off to.

"She cute" Heather voice said back with disinterested. I nodded as I sigh.

"Yeah, she is and very special" I said softly.

-Third person POV-

Heather felt her inside twist when Hiccup spoke so fondly of the colored girl. She digs her nails into her forearms as she scowled lightly. Though she is angry she felt sad and heart broken. She had to stand on the sidelines while Hiccup dated Astrid and now she has to stand there longer for that pipsqueak?! But then a thought hit her. Astrid.

"So how are you and Ash?" she asked with a false smile. Hiccup shoulders slumped forward as he sighed.

"Oh, uh we broke up" he said still hurting a bit inside. This is a girl her loved for many years. He actually thought that he would make her his bride someday. Guess not. Heather seems intrigued by this new information and stepped closer to the boy.

"Oh, Hiccup I am so sorry. You two looked so happy together" she cooed as she placed her hands on his right shoulder. Hiccup 'eh' as he looked back at her with a side smile.

"Things happen for a reason, right? Sides I got my eyes on something-someone better" he said as he looked back the direction of his home where Anastasia went off to. Heather made a grim expression, but shrugged it away and clings to Hiccup left arm.

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to I'm here" she said softly into his ear and pecked his cheek. This act caught Hiccup's attention as he looked back at the girl with a confused expression, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Thanks. It's getting late I'ma go head home. See you later Heather" he said pulling away from the girl. Heather nodded and watched the boy she like walk away. A sour expression displayed on her face as she walked back to her dragon she came on.

"You will be mine, Hiccup" she promised.

….

By the time Hiccup got home Anastasia was fast asleep on her bed. Her red hair spilled over her face as she snuggled near Swift. The male smiles lightly and walked over to her; he kneeled down and pecks her forehead before going to his cold bed.

The next morning Anastasia and Hiccup got up. The morning between them was awkward, but they smiled warmly at one another. Ana kissed Hiccup's cheek good-bye while he went to the academy. She wasn't going back there anytime soon. She instead went to Raven point and set up targets on trees and rocks. She wanted to do target practices while flying on Swift. She stood on Swift back and took a deep breath.

"Ok, Swift up" she ordered as the dragon did so. Ana quickly lost her balances as he bend down and straddled Swift.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought" she muttered.

Ana took baby steps and tried to only stand on Swift while she hovered. Then Swift started to fly higher, but Ana would get scared and lose her footing causing her to fall. Either Swift would catch her or she will use her 'magic' to defy gravity. This skyill came in handy and in no time she was able to stand on Swift while she flew.

"YES!" she cried in joy as they flew above the village. Ana used her toes to grip onto Swift scaly sides. Swift's body drilled as it flew she decided to do a few back loops while Ana still held on tightly with her toes. They soon return to Raven Point and did some target practices. She didn't get any bull-eyes, but she is fairly close. The two decided to pack up and call it a day. Ana flew back to Gobber hut and looked around.

As the girl flew away two shadows stood nearby.

"Are you sure that is her?" asked a deep face to the smaller figure. The smaller figure nodded as she scowled the larger figure.

"Of course, no one with her complexion has those kinds of eyes and she seems to always have that head piece on as if she hiding something" the larger figure nodded as he turns back to his men in the woods.

"We'll get her when the time is right"

…..

"Hello?" The small girl called out as she looked around to see scarps of metal and iron everywhere. She walked farther inside as she looked around the disorganized room. It was quiet as she walked through the hut.

"Anastasia!" called out a voice behind her. Ana yelps loudly and grabbed a sword and points it at the intruder. Gobber raised his hands up in defeat as the sharp blade neared his throat. The colored girl saw it was Gobber and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! You scared me!" she said all at once feeling horrible. She couldn't believe she almost sliced his throat open! The chubby man chuckles and waves it off.

"It's alright. No harm done and that is a really good and bad instinct" he complimented and warned the girl. She agreed and placed the weapon down. She turns back to her friend and stood next to him and smiles.

"So where may I work on my outfit?" she asked. Gobber led her to an area with fabric and tools she may need. Ana smiles took a seat and started working on her design.

…..  
Hope y'all like.


	13. Chapter 13

-Third person POV-

Anastasia had finally completed her outfits; she wipes the sweat from her eyebrows as she felt hot. She so badly wanted to remove her head piece since Gobber is using the fireplace to craft her armor, but she couldn't. It was unbearably hot, but Ana sucked it up and went to the back room to change into her new clothes.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the black smith shed. Hiccup got off of Toothless back easily and greeted Swift who lay on the roof. She hissed in response as she slid down and nuzzled the older boy right cheek.

"Hey girl good to see you too" he chuckled as he petted her snout. This caused Toothless to growl at the purple and blue dragon. Swift stood tall with a blank stare and hissed back. Hiccup snickers and patted Toothless snout.

"You two are always at it. Are you sure you don't like each other?" he teased the dragons. With that comment Swift stops her hissing and looks at Hiccup. She hissed at him and snaked back up the hut and curled herself tightly into a ball. Toothless just stared at Hiccup with his mouth flat and heavy lidded eyes reading 'I'm done with your crap'. Hiccup quietly laughs and entered the hut and greeted Gobber as he removed his armor and put on an apron.

"Hey, Gobber have you seen Ana?" he asked as he started to sharpen a sword he found on the table. Gobber nodded and point to Hiccup's invention room.

"She back there trying on her new outfits" he said plainly as he carefully added some final touches to Anastasia armor. Hiccup nodded and went back on focusing on the task at hand. His mind drifted on to the red head wondering how she looked in her new clothes.

-Ana POV-

I removed my old pink gown and started to get dressed in my first outfit. It was plain light green jump suit; the shorts went to my knees and my sleeves covered my shoulder. And I wore black leggings to go with it. I added some accessory to it to complete the look; like gloves and arm warmers. I adjusted my head piece and walked out the room.

"Hey, Gob how do this look?" I asked still looking down at the outfit. When I looked up I saw Hiccup and our eyes connected. I squeak as I blushed. Hiccup look taken back at my new appearances as he continued to stare while the sword slowly strays to the side making him hurt his left hand. He yelled in pain, but stops himself and played it off coolly as he applies pressure on the wound by tucking it under his right arm pit.

"Ana you look great!" he said with a painful smile. I can see him trying to hold the pain, but I still saw the pain in his eyes. I quickly walked over to him and grabbed his injured hand carefully.

"Oh, jeez Hiccup what am I going to do with you?" I asked as I looked at his hand. Some skin has been scraped off from the tool he was using to sharpen the sword. I made a painful expression as I hissed lightly.

"Oh, that looks bad!" I told him as I sat him down and hurried over to a bucket of water. I grabbed a clean rag and damped it and went back over to him. I place the rag on his wound making him cringe in pain.

"I'm fine, Ana" he said to me with an even tone. I look back at his gentle eyes and shook my head.

"No, you're not. If that is not treated soon and correctly you'll be a black smith with an interchangeable hand as well" I said grabbing some cups and ran out the hut. I patted Toothless head as I ran past him and went to the wounds. I grabbed a rock and hit a tree till a hole was made and sap started to leak from it. I used the cup to d collected the sap. Once it was full I got some strawberries and rushed back to the hut. I placed the cup of sap and strawberries on the table and started crushed the berries together with the sap as I made a remedy for Hiccup's wound. When it was done I made sure my hands, nails and dagger were clean. I sat in front of Hiccup and removed the rag that cools down his burn. A chuck of skin hanged off the tips and palm of his hands. I carefully cut the unnecessary skin with the dagger and threw it away. When I was done I put my mixture of berries and sap on his wound and wrapped it was bandages.

"The strawberries will help the wound heal faster, the sap will stop the bleeding and will help keep the bandages in place" I exampled as I wrap his hand.

"There!" I said happily and kissed the tip of his fingers and palms softly as I smiled up at him. Hiccup's cheeks got rosy as he stares at his treated hands and he look back at me with a smile.

"You really are handy" he said with a side smile making me fuzzy inside. I shrugged as I fixed my shirt.

"I do what I can" I said modestly as I rolled my lips in.

-Third person POV-

Hiccup just smiles at the smaller girl before him. She continues to impress him with her knowledge and skills. She is just full of surprises. His eyes travelled Ana figure in her new attire. The jump suit really fit her body well unlike her dress; he can finally see her curves again.

"You look beautiful" he muttered as he reached out and grabbed her right hand with his good hand. Ana smiles as she held his hand back and got closer to the taller male.

"Thanks" she said softly looking up at him with her large icy eyes. Hiccup smiles as he stares at her lips once more and deiced to go for it. He leans down as he closes his eyes and prepares himself for the kiss he was waiting for. Anastasia smiles lightly as she did the same and slowly stood on her tip toes.

"Uh, you two do know I'm still here, right?" Gobber said as he stared at the two with a cocky smirk. Hiccup sighs and rolled his eyes making Anastasia giggle.

"You know you could have mentioned that when we were done" he said matter-ol-factly as he crossed his arms. This made the older man chuckle as he shook his head.

"Sure, but for now Anastasia try on your armor" he instructed the girl. Ana smiles lightly at Hiccup and kissed his cheek as she walked over to Gobber and put on the armor. It was really heavy. She nearly fell back, but Gobber caught her before she did. The colored girl bends her head back to look at Gobber with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, but this is tooooo heavy" she informed the man who only chuckle.

"Well, let this be your motivation to get some body strength" he told her and helps her stand. Ana used all her strength just to stand, but once she got hold of herself she looked at herself from a clean shield and smiles happily.

"Wow! Gob this is amazing!" she squeaks excited as she focus on balancing her weight properly so she didn't tip over. This made both men laugh at the girl who smile a toothy smile.

…..

"Come on your not focusing hard enough!" Hiccup said the smaller girl over the harsh wind. Anastasia was practicing on how to control her powers, but things got out of hand. The wind blew dangerously around them as she held her palms out laterally above her head. Anastasia couldn't control it, it felt like a maze inside her, but every time she found an exit it closed on her and she was lost. She gasped loudly as she collapse to the ground coughing. Hiccup ran to her side and patted her back as she had her coughing fit. Her lungs burn and her body shook.

"I-I can't d-do this" she wheezes out as she took deep breaths. Hiccup shook his head and rubbed her back and helped her stand up.

"Yes, you can. You just need to clear your mind" he told her. He look at Toothless and then at the sky. He thought for a moment and soon he had an idea.

"Do you trust me?" he asked the red head. Anastasia looked Hiccup in the eyes and nodded.

"Of course"

The two got on Toothless and took off high into the sky higher than they ever been before. Well higher than Ana has ever been before. She held onto Hiccup from behind as she breathed heavily.

"Uh, what does this have to do with trusting you?" she asked nervously as she buried her face into his back. Hiccup chuckle and shifted around to her and smiles. He held a red blind fold and looked Ana in the eyes. They didn't even exchanged words and the red head knew what he was thinking.

"Oh no" she said whispered.

"Oh yes" he said back with a smile. Ana sighs as her heart raced in her chest.

"Is there any other way? Maybe on the ground?" she asked as she back away. Hiccup rolled his eyes and "Well, maybe but I think this will help you focus more. You just have to put this on and-"

"And fall to my doom?" she shot back. Hiccup shrugged.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'becoming one with the wind'" he explained. Ana looked down to her right and felt her mouth getting dried. They were really high. Berk was merely a speck from where they were. Ana slowly looks back at the boy with fear in her eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked softly again to the girl. Ana groans, but nodded her head.

"Of course"

"Then let's do this. I will be right with you" he cooed as he stroked her cheeks. The fear that Ana once felt melt away as she stared into his eyes. She smiled and sat up straight.

"Ok, let's do this" She said with more confidents making Hiccup smile.

Hiccup put on the red blind fold and tied it tightly over her eyes. He got himself ready as he put on his helmet and looked around to see if there were any rocks in the direction they would be diving into. So far everything is clear. He grabbed Anastasia hand and she gripped Hiccup's hand back tightly.

"Ouch! Quiet a grip you have there" he teased as she giggled nervously.

"Ok, on three we are going to jump. One, two!" Hiccup tugged Anastasia down as he jumped off of Toothless. The wind rush by them as they fell to earth. Toothless flew beside them just in case.

"I thought we were going on three!?" Ana shouted as she felt her head piece fly off her head and her red hair whipped violently around the wind. She laid flat in the air; her stomach facing the ground while Hiccup was aimed head down. Hiccup didn't answer as he enjoyed the rush off falling this always help him clear his mind.

Ana noticed that she wasn't going to get anything out of the boy and decided to do her best to become 'one with the wind', but it was terrifying. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind surrounding her. She tries to connect her way of thinking with water with wind. Water it cool and calm, but also defiant. With water she just focus on her feet than everything comes together. Maybe she needed to focus on the wind with her hands. Anastasia placed her hands out, but with the strong wind it forced her arms up higher making it painful to spread out.

"Damn it" she cursed as she rolled her lips in. She took a deep breath as she tries to focus. She needs to find a unique way to control the harsh breeze. What can flow into the wind without effort? Without any force? She bit her lower lip as she thought. After searching in her mind and light bulb went off.

A leaf. A leaf can flow within the breeze without effort. It just….it goes with the flow. And that is what she needed to do! She needs to stop trying and go with the flow.

-Hiccup POV-

Oh, man this feel so amazing! The wind in my hair and the feeling of freedom rushing through my veins. Nothing felt better than this. I open my eyes to watch Anastasia from the holes in my helmet. She seems to be struggling a bit. I looked down to see we were pretty far from the ground so she still has time. But when I look back Ana I gasped in amazement. She shifted her position head down and she moved elegantly in the wind. She spun in a drilling motion as she giggled. She then started to flip backwards effortlessly. I was amazed as she did so.

"WHOA!" she cheered as she started to circle around me. I chuckled as I grabbed her and wrapped my arms her waist as we both drilled to earth together.

"This is amazing!" I shouted as she giggles lively with an excited cheer. I couldn't stop looking at her full lips as we fell when she cheered or laugh. She took this challenge only relaying on her trust in me and she mastered it. She really is amazing. Ana stretched out her arms with her palms out and we started to slow down.

"Ok Toohthless let's land!" I told him as he roared in response. With one swoop Toothless caught me and Anastasia and landed on the beach where Swift napped out. When we got on the sandy ground Ana hopped off bounced around with the blind fold till on.

"Oh, gosh! That was soooo much FUN!" she cried as she squeaks happily and pranced around. She moved her hands in a graceful manner and a breeze of wind twirled around her. She made push movement and the wind below around us, but this time it was different. It is controlled. I chuckled at her excitement as she twirled around and the wind followed her swift movements. I removed my helmet and placed it on the sand as I approached the girl. When I neared her the wind blew through my hair gently. She was squeaking loudly as her smile widens. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I grabbed her hands make her stop her mini parade and she tilts her head.

"Hiccup?" she called out, but I didn't answer. I just tugged her to me and pressed my lips against hers. I felt a rush of pleasure course through my veins. Everything around me seems to melt away, but I felt Ana get stiff in my arms. I took this a sign to stop and I pulled away from her. I look at her and as she removed her blind fold. Her big icy blue eyes stare into my green ones. I felt my cheeks get hot as I step farther back from her. I rubbed the back of my head as I clear my throat.

"Oh, uh sorry. I really don't know what I was think-"

I was soon cut off short when I felt myself being tug and a pair of soft lips pressed against mine. I was taken back to see Anastasia kissing me.

-Third person POV-

Anastaisa felt her lips tingles from the kiss Hiccup just gave her. She blinked quickly processing what hand just happen. Her heart beat spiked up and she felt hot all over. The kiss was amazing even though it was only for a moment. She stared at the taller boy as she felt her cheeks get really hot. The rush she felt from the kiss took her to heights she never felt before. It was better than their sky diving session. Still high from the rush the kiss gave her the smaller girl smiles as she gripped Hiccup's armor collar and pulls him to a sweet kiss. She closed her eyes softly as their lips molded together. Hiccup was in shock, but quickly wraps his arms around the smaller girl and lifts her up. The colored girl giggled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugs his hair making Hiccup groan. The sparks flew as the two shared a sweet and passionate kiss.

The kiss soon got very heated and ended with them on the sand and Anastasia straddling his hips. She cupped his cheeks as she tilted her head and deepen the kiss as she pressed her body closer to him. Hiccup wraps his arms around her tiny figure as he held her tighter. Ana pulls back as she stares into his forest green eyes as she blushed. Both Hiccup and Ana breathed heavily as male pressed their forehead heads together as he stares back into her icy eyes. The couple laughed lightly as the moon light shine down on them.

"Wow" he cooed to her as he kissed her cheek. Anastasia smiles as her heart flutter and she snuggled closer to him.

"You're not so bad yourself" she cooed as she kissed his cheek. She shifted down next to Hiccup and looks up at the sky. She tucked her head under his chin as he wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"So does this mean we are together?" I shy girl as softly with hope in her voice. Hiccup chuckles as he pecked her forehead and plays with her long smooth hair.

"I believe it does"

….

Sorrrrrryyyy I haven't posted in forever! Things are just getting crazy and after watching HTTYD 2 I have a whole new story on my mind, but I'm not sure if 'Breakaway' would have a sequel yetttttt. I hope you guys enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

-Anastasia POV-

I and Hiccup walked hand in hand as we return to his home. I smile happily as I looked up at him. The moon light made his eyes seems to shine bright and make his skin glow. I tugged his arm down and kissed his cheek. This made Hiccup chuckle and he quickly stole a kiss from my lips. I blushed as I giggled happily. I can't believe this is happening. Swift and Toothless walked right behind us. They would hiss at each other once in a while, but they will learn how to get along. Hiccup opens the door to his house for me and smiled.

"Why thank you my good sir" I said with a curtsy as I walked in.

"Your very welcome my lady" he said back as he bowed. We both laughed as we enter the house. I ran upstairs on my tip toes and went to his room. I open the door to his room and step in, I yawned loudly as I stretched. Then squeak escape my lips when I felt hands on my hips and I was lifted off the ground. Hiccup had picked me up and started twirling me around making me laugh.

"CUP!" I squeal while he chuckle at me. He stops the twirling and laid me on the floor and placed a blanket over me.

"Night!" he teased as he left me there. I sat up and looked at him with a playful glare. I balled up the blanket and threw it at his face. I giggled when he looked confused at the large ball of fabric hit him in the face.

"Take that!" I cried childishly as I stick my little tongue out at him. I squeak as I got up from the floor and ran around the room with Hiccup chasing after me.

"Come back here!" he cried as he reached out for me. I gasped for air as I ran around dodging him.

"NO!" I gasped out as I hopped over his bed. I headed out for the door, but when I open the door Hiccup wrapped his arms around my waist and lifts me up once again. I wiggled around in his grasp as I laughed louder.

"Cuuuuuppp put me down!" I whined with a smile. The boy shook his head as he placed me over his shoulder.

"Not till you apologize!" he said back with a chuckle. I tried my best to stop laughing as I nodded.

"Ok, ok. I'm s-sorry that you…are a suuuuucckkkeerr!" I said with a wide smile knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"That does it!" he placed me on the bed and started tickling my sides. I squirmed under him as I try to block his hand away from me as I laughed loudly.

"S-stoppp!" I giggle out as I curled up on my side. Hiccup tower over me as he continue his tickling rampage. I felt tears in my eyes from the overwhelming tickling on my side. I heard him laugh right along with me as I tapped out.

"Ok! I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried out with a smile as he stopped. I panted heavily as I looked up at him with hazy eyes. I wipe the tears away as I calmed down. MY heart still thunder in my chest as I stared into his welcoming eyes, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down and close.

"You're not a sucker" I cooed to him with a playful smile. That made him chuckle as he leans down and pressed our foreheads together as he closed his eyes.

"Good to know" he said softly as he connected our lips. I felt the sparks come back as I closed my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his soft lips on my mine. The kiss is so sweet and soft I couldn't describe it. I held him closer as we shared a sweet kiss. I pull back and kissed his nose.

"Night, Cup" I cooed as I stared into his eyes. He kissed my nose and got up off me.

"Night, Ana"

I got up and went to my bed as I tucked myself under the layers of blankets. Hiccup blew out the candles in his room and went to his bed. Toothless and Swift shared a spot in the corner, since Swift is longer she warmer herself around the black dragon and laid her head beside his. I look at the cute dragons seeing they were finally getting along. I yawned softly and slowly fell asleep.

_Fire_

_Dead bodies everywhere_

_And a baby crying_

_I stood in the middle of a battle field that I knew too well. I held my head as I scream. _

"_NO! I wanna get out of here!" I shouted as I looked around me from an exit, but nothing. _

_I am surrounded by a thick clouds of black smoke. I couldn't see anything beyond the smoke, but I could hear screaming and metal clashing against each other._

_I held myself as I shook my head. I didn't want to relive this dream! I don't want this scar to get any deeper. My heart pounded loudly in my ears as I started to run into the smoke. I kept running till I came out the smoke and ran through the field. I panted as I looked around to see I was in the middle of the battle field. When I looked down I gasped in horror; a large man with blonde hair and blue eyes lies dead on the ground with a cut cutting across his torso. It looks just like mine. I placed the palm of my hand on my wound as I back away in fear, I turn around to get away and that is when I saw the woods. I ran to the towards, but before I could get in the woods something tugs on my ankle. I scream and turn to see a woman with an axe on her back holding on to me. She held a baby in her arms._

"_Please, p-protect him…" she said hoarsely. My eyes swell up with tears as I took the boy out of her hand and held him tightly to my chest. I shook in fear as I watch the lady fall to her knees and gagging on her own blood._

"_GO, NOW!" she shouts before collapsing to the ground with the rest of the fallen Vikings. I did as told I stumbled back, but I bumped into an old woman. She looked at me with fear and she quickly snatches the baby from my grasp and ran into the woods._

"_Wait no!" I shouted and ran after her. She zigged zagged through the dark woods as I pants heavily, my lungs burned as I gasped for air. Wow, for an old woman she can run! I coughed violently as I did my best to keep up with her. But I saw her slow down and take cover in a cove and hid in the shadows of the rocks. I heard a man screaming after us in the woods I turn back to see the dark figure right behind me. I deiced to hide behind a large oak tree and watched from there._

_The man roars through the woods as he slashes tree branch after tree branch in search of the something. He searches the area with his beady eyes fill with bloodlust. I whimpered back as I tried my best not to breathe hard. He then came across a cove where the old woman hid in. I could hear a faint baby whine. He smirks as he crept inside and held his weapon by his side._

"_Oh no" I whispered as I watched the dark figure. _

_I watched as Timbrick yanks the woman by her hair and brought her to the light of the full moon. She cries out in pain as she held the baby tightly against her. I wanted to go help her, but the something held me down. I looked at my feet to see I was stuck in some black liquid. I tried to peel myself out, but it was no use. _

"_Give me the baby!" he demanded. I looked up at the old woman who shook her head and held the baby tighter against her avoiding contact with him. I was still trying to break free, but the more I struggled the tighter the liquid got. Timbrick growls at her stubbornness, but smirks with an evil glint in his eyes._

"_Fine, you can die with him!"_

"_NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. He pierced his sword through hers and the baby's heart. I screamed out in pain as I felt my heart burn as I've been stabbed. I slumped over in pain as I felt my heart strain as tears spilled from my eyes._

_What is happening?!  
_

"_A life for a life, a wife for a wife. The child yours will bare will have its hair tinted with the village blood and the eyes of our great leader; Ceaser. They will bring shame to your wealth and name. They will hold secret untold and when it is too late all will be unfold." I looked up at the old woman as she whispered her curse. I was taken back from the words she said. _

_Hair tinted with the village blood? _

_I reached up and touched my hair as I felt something warm and sticky. I pulled my hands back to see blood soaking my hands. I gasped loudly as I cried harder. NO! _

_Eyes__ of their great leader Ceaser. _

_My mind went back to the dead Viking I saw on the floor. His eyes were the same as…mine. _

_Secrets untold._

_My powers. _

_When it is too late all will be unfold_

_What does that mean? What does this all mean!? What does it have to do with me?!_

_I started to choke on air as I bend down. I felt my eyes burns and breathing became difficult to do. My eyes sting with tears as I tug on my hair. My blood tinted hair. I then felt a presence before me. I looked up to see it was the dark figure. The moon light slowly lite up on his scarred up body and up to his face. I gasped loudly and my body shook._

"_No…" I trembled as I looked at the face of my father._

"_Dad?" I whispered to him. My dad growls and raised his sword and strikes me down. Everything went black and all that was hard was my blood curdling scream._

"AHHH!" I screamed loudly into the night. I jerked up from my sleep, my hair damped from sweat and my breathing came in fast and shaky. My scream has woken Hiccup and the dragons from their slumber, but before he could utter a word I removed the blankets off me and ran out the room.

"ANASTASIA!" he shouted, but I kept running. I ran through the village to the beach as the tears kept streaming down my face. I felt my stomach ache from the scar. I knew it got deeper, I can feel it wanting to gush open. I wince in pain as I felt the pain becoming overwhelming to handle. When my feet finally stopped moving I was at the beach. I looked at the full moon that mocked me. Tired and weak I fell to my knees and released a scream.

"NOOO!" I cried as I choked on my tears. I pressed against my cut on my stomach as I felt my whole being crumbled. I place my face in my knees as I balled up on the sand. I tugged my hair roughly as I cried.

My hair.

I slowly sat up straight holding my red hair. I took a deep hatred breath as I quickly dig in the sand in search of something sharp. My fingers were pricked by something under the sand and I pulled it out. It was a piece of glass. I collected my hair in tight ponytail at the very top of my hair with my left hand and with one harsh slash my hair disconnected from my head. I grabbed the chuck of hair I cut off and threw it into the water as I gasped heavily. I screamed as I pounded my fist on the ground.

"W-why me?! Why must I-I be a BEAST" I shouted I choked on my tears. I looked up at the sky visioning the hag who cursed my dad, but that man is not my father! He's the monster! He did this himself, to mom, and to me! He made me this beast! I felt the wind around me pick up as the water crushed violently. The ground below me shook as I cried harder.

"N-nooo!" I kept repeating as I felt weak and destroyed.

"What was the point of cursing me!?" I shouted into the night as I stared at the moon. My heart pounded loudly into my ears as I screamed a bloody murder scream. I felt my stomach burn, it burned so badly! The sand started to dance with the dangerously blown wind as the water crushed harshly.

-Hiccup POV-

I was woken up from Anastasia piercing scream. I shot up to see her get out from her bed and ran out my room.

"ANASTASIA!" I shouted after, but she had already left the house. I cursed under my breath as I grabbed my sword and lite it running after her. It is pitch black outside, but I use the sword as a candle light and searched for Ana. So far there was no site of her, but then I heard her scream in the distances.

"Ana" I whispered as I ran into the direction the scream came from. I then came to the edge of Berk and looked down the beach to see Ana in the middle of her storm. Literally. The wind below harshly around her making the sand flies aimlessly around. The water got dark, the waves got bigger and it crushed loudly against each other. The clouds got dark as thunder started to roar powerfully.

"Oh, this is bad" I muttered, I put out the fire on my sword and placed in my pocket as I started to climb down the cliff. It was difficult to do so in this storm, but I didn't stop. Before I knew I was on the beach and stare at Ana who was screaming. I could hardly see her in this weather condition, but I used my arms to protect my face and raced in after her.

I was being pushed back by the strong winds whenever I got close to her, but I pushed harder. I am right behind her. I scream out as I reach for her. My face being hit with the powerful wind, sand and whatever lay within the sand.

"ANA!" I shouted as I struggle to wrap my arms around her. With one final push I finally got my arms around her frame and pulled her close to me.

"Ana, please calm down!" I yelled in the storm as I placed my head on her shoulder holding her tightly. I felt her head shifted in my direction and I what I saw scared me. Her eyes were white as if they were glowing. I no longer saw her icy blue eyes, just glowing white eyes. But I sucked up the fear and kissed her forehead.

"Please, Ana come back to me. Whatever is scaring you, we can get through it, together" I said to her as I peck her cheek softly while I rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Please, come back to me" I begged her as I cupped her cheeks. I saw a tears spill from her eyes and the storm slowly started to die down. The white glow in her eyes also dimmed and it return to the icy blue eyes I adored.

"H-Hiccup?" she stutter. Her round face puffy and red from crying. I nodded and placed our foreheads together. Ana wrapped her arms around my neck and tackles me to the sand as she sobbed into the crook of my neck. I simply hold her. I went to stroke her hair, but I saw it was short. It was shorter than my hair. I pulled back from her to see she still has her bangs, but the top and back of her hair is so short I could hardly grab it.

"What did you do?" I asked softly cupping her cheeks. She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes.

"I cut it. I'm a monster Hiccup" she said softly as she looked at me with sad eyes. My heart felt like it was being tugged when I saw them. I smiled softly at her.

"No you're not" I told her as I stroked her cheeks with my thumb. She nodded as she sniffled again

"Yes, I am. I was cursed when my father slaughter a whole village with his men" she said with a serious tone. I watched her warily as she took a deep breath.

"'A life for a life, a wife for a wife. The child yours will bare will have its hair tinted with the village blood and the eyes of our great leader; Ceaser. They will bring shame to your wealth and name. They will hold secret untold and when it is too late all will be unfold'" she said to me. My eye widen in shock as I looked at her. I couldn't breathe; my mind drifted to when my father brought me to Zerno village and I saw all the Zerno Viking killed. The village was no longer a place to live since everything was burned to the ground. The house, woods and even the animals had fled. Everything was gone. This sweet girl was raised by that man?

"Your father is Timbrick?"

….

Intense chapter! Sadly Anastasia had cut her flowy hair and now it's a pixie cut!


	15. Chapter 15

Third person POV

Anastasia stared blankly at the ground as she slowly collected herself. She couldn't believe she was ACTUALLY cursed. She just thought she had red hair and nothing else. And her gift…she was starting to think it was something...special. But there is so much her father hasn't told her. She looked up to see Hiccup teaching a new group of dragon trainers. She sighed softly as her mind seems to become less foggy. Hiccup. He always seems to make her feel better without him even trying to. She always…daydreams about him. She leans back against Toothless as he napped in a corner on the arena away from Astrid and the others. Ruff would keep her company, but she had to teach some of her own students. Ana just stare at Hiccup as she hummed a new tune. Usually it took a well to find a new tune to hum, but when she stared at Hiccup she just went with what her heart was telling her.

"It's the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside…" she sang softly as she closed her eyes and tried to organize the lyrics in her mind. Toothless peeked at her when he heard her sing. He felt more comfortable around the girl and lick her cheek making her giggle. Swift was buried underground away from the sun, but she could hear her hiss. Ana smiled as she hugged Toothless head and sighed.

"Sometimes I wish you could talk. I bet you can tell me a lot of great stories" she told the dragon wanting to know everything about the only Night Fury. She placed her forehead against his and began to hum. This made the black dragon sway his head.

"I see you're feeling better" Hiccup said as he approaches the two. Ana looked up and nodded

"Yeah, I guess" she said softly standing on her bare feet. Hiccup grabbed her hand and tugged her softly to him. This made Anastasia blush as she looked up at him. His green eyes are so warm and welcoming . His skin dotted with cute freckles that she so badly wanted to kiss. Ana took a deep breath and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad to hear that" he said to her and returned her hug. Ana nodded and looked up at the sky it was getting dark.

"You wanna go take a quick flight?" she asked as she walked over to Swift who emerged from the ground. The purple dragon nuzzled the smaller girl making her smile. Hiccup looked back at Toothless, the black dragon got on his feet and wagged his tail. The taller boy chuckles as he nodded.

"Sure"

Hiccup kissed Anastasia cheek before he saddled on Toothless and quickly took flight into the sky. The red head smirked as she got on Swift and took off into the sky after him.

Astrid glared at the couple as they left the arean on their dragons. Astrid tossed an axe harshly at a target. Bullseye. She growled as she stomped her foot angrily.

"What does he see in that…TROLL?!" she shouted as she punched a wall. The group backed away from her in fear of becoming her punching bag.

"Well she really cute" Tuffnut said while he shrugged his shoulder. This made the blonde female very upset and punched square in the nose.

"AH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" he shouted as he rolled on the floor in pain.

"Am I'm not cute!?" she asked angrily to the boy in pain. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and drilled her lips loudly.

"No, you look like a crazy jealous ex" she stated with her arms crossed. Astrid glared at Ruffnut, but she was unmoved by the glare. Astrid screamed furiously as she tossed another axe at a target. Bullseye.

Hiccup was showing off some tricks he learned to Ana while they flew. Anastasia rolled her eyes with a smile as she watched him. She is really impressed, but she didn't want to feed into his ego.

"Show off" she called out as she held on to Swift tightly. Her body drilled while she flew so it was hard to sit still. Hiccup smirked and directed Toothless over to her. He flipped upside down above her. His brown eyes started into forest green eyes. Hiccup chuckles as he lean down and capture Ana lips with his as they shared a sweet kiss. Anastasia cupped his cheeks and tilt her head to deepen the kiss. Toothless rolled his eyes and flipped upside right breaking their kiss.

"Toothless" Hiccup whines making the colored girl giggle.

After flying for another 10 minutes or so the two went home and called it a night. Ana went into her bed, but Hiccup picked her up and laid her in his bed. Ana was too tired to fight and just stood there. She snuggled up to him and soon fell asleep into his chest.

-Anastasia POV-

I was woken up by Swift who licked my face. I felt my face drip with dragon spit and I sat up as I laughed and tickled her chin. Swift purred happily as she laid her head on my lap. I squeaked in pain as I felt her spikes stabbing into my legs.

"Ouch" I whispered.

I cleaned up my wounds on legs and wrapped them up with bandage. I've noticed the house is empty. No Valka, no Stoick, no Toothless and no Hiccup. I sighed sadly as I walked out the house. The villagers seem to be very busy. Lifting and moving things around and walking in and out the mess hall frequently. I saw Hiccup surrounded by Vikings. I smiled and walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey" I said softly. Hiccup was taken aback by my presence and looks back at me.

"Hey, Anastasia hey" he said nervously, the Vikings he was once talking to slowly back away with boxes full of colored fabric and some lights. Weird.

"What's going on? Everyone seems very…busy" I stated at my surroundings. Vikings were talking, exchanges boxes and food and placing them inside the mess hall. I was about to go check it out myself, but Hiccup tugged me back.

"Uh, hey can you do me a favor?" he asked quickly as he looked around. I arched my brow.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked as he seems very anxious as he tried to think of something.

"Can you….uh…make me a scarf?" he asked. I gave him an odd stare as I crossed my arms.

"You want me to make you a scarf?" I asked. He nodded as he gave a nervous laugh. I shifted my eyes around to see how everyone else was being useful and I wanted to be a part of that.

"Why? It's been warm this whole week why do you need scarf? And what is going on?" I asked again a bit serious. Hiccup just seems fidgety and suspicious.

"Just in case Berks weather can be very unpredictable! And well we are just arranging the village. You know hard labor; heavy lifting, messy, and hard. No place for a girl such as you, not like home cooking, cleaning and making me a scarf" he said with a smile, but I didn't smile. I stared at him offend.

"Wow, is that what I am to you? Some sort of house maid?" I asked bluntly feeling very upset about his comment. Hiccup seems shock and groaned.

"Why did I say that?" he asked himself as he slapped his face. I just gave him a scowl in responses.

"That not what I meant" he defended as he grabbed my hand.

"So what did you mean? I can't help, because I'm a girl? IF you haven't noticed Hiccup the women of Berk are also helping and I want to too" I shot back at him.

Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath.

"Well, you can't there nothing left for you to do and nobody seems to need any help" he responded back as he stood tall. I then heard a loud crashing sound and a loud groaning.

"Can someone help me?" asked the hoarse voice. I arched my brow as I stared at him. He seems annoyed and sighed.

"Look, I don't want to fight can you please go back to the house and make me a scarf, please?" he pleaded as he grabbed my hands. I scoffed and rolled my eyes and pulled back.

"Fine. When you get home you will have gained a new scarf and lost a girlfriend" I spat as I walked away. I felt my chest tighten as I walked away angrily snd hurt.

I sat in Hiccup's room knitting his scarf. I was wounded by his words. I didn't know he was sexist, well only to me. I bet him and Astrid did hard labor together. I shook my head and bit my lower lip. No, I can't think that way. Sides I'm not Astrid. Maybe it was for the best for me to stay here and not get in the way. I'm not that strong or useful anyways. I sighed and distracted myself into my work as I blocked out everything around me. Hiccup scarf is brown with forest green ends; like his eyes. I made a dragon logo out of red fabric and sewed it in the middle of the scarf and added some red dots to the green areas to give it a pop. I sighed as I placed the scarf on the ground and looked out the window. Wow, its dark already? There was no Vikings or dragons in sight. I heaved a heavy sigh as I sat on the floor and looked at the moon. I guess all I'm good for is cleaning, cooking and making clothes. I sat on the hard floor quietly. I then heard someone opening the room door. I quickly looked behind me to see Hiccup. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Hey" he whispered sadly.

"Hey" I said back as I looked at him. I saw him balls up his fist as he looked at the ground. I squeak softly as I grabbed the scarf and stood up.

"I made you the scarf you wanted" I mumbled under my breath. He looked up at me through his long soft chestnut brown hair with sad eyes.

"So does that mean I lost my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. I looked him in the eyes and then back at the scarf then at him again. The whole time I was making the scarf I wanted it to come out amazingly! Even though I was mad, I wanted him to have the best scarf ever. I shook my head and smiled lightly. I can never stay mad at him.

"No" I saw his face lite up as he walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I smiled happily as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I yelped quietly when I felt him lift me up and kissed my right shoulder making me blush.

"I'm so sorry Anastasia. I didn't mean any of that! I'm so sorry I was such a jerk" he said sincerely to me. I buried my face in his neck and took a deep breath. He smelt like grass, sweat and tree sap.

"That was really mean of you Hiccup, but I forgive you" I say as I peck his cheek. He pulls back and places me down on the ground.

"I know and I'm really sorry and I didn't mean it, but I have something for you that might make you feel better" he said with a cheeky smile. I tilt my head as I blinked several times.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, close your eyes and give me your hand" he instructed. I stared at him warily, but I did as told and closed my eyes and gave him my hand. I felt him tug me out the outside and into the village. I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted him to not lead me into any danger! We walked up many steps and we came to a halt. I heard the sounds of doors opening and he gently took my hand back and led me slowly inside. We stopped again and he squeezed my handed.

"Ok, open your eyes" he said excitedly I giggled at the tune of his voice and did so. When I open my eyes I heard a loud cheer.

"SURPRISE!"

….

SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPLOAD! OG, GOSH!

Please leave a comment!


End file.
